


Hush

by DeeNOss



Category: Big Boss (Metal Gear Solid), Kazuhira Miller - Fandom, Quiet (Metal Gear Solid), Revolver Ocelot - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNOss/pseuds/DeeNOss
Summary: The son of Commander Kazuhira Miller, Jackson Miller, has served in Diamond Dogs for eight years since the persistent enlisting of Kasuhira's son into Diamond Dogs. Jackson was like a nephew to Venom Snake, A.K.A Big Boss, boss of Mother Base - a top secret base in the middle of the ocean near Seychelles off the Eastern coast of Africa.What will happen when Jackson is sent on his first mission alongside his uncle when they are suddenly attacked by the legendary, Tixij, A.K.A Quiet. Big Boss and Ocelot - Big Boss' right hand man - favour sparing Quiet's life, but will Jackson?The story of MGSV will be a bit over the place as I'm gonna focus mostly on Jackson and Quiet and then bring some missions after Episode 23 and Episode 41 (Quiet will not leave and you'll see why), so forgive me if I get information incorrect since I don't know all that much about MGS.
Relationships: Quiet (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. From Little Things Big Things Grow

**April 9th, 1984**

It was my first mission out of Mother Base after being stuck in an office on the Medical Platform for eight years straight. My father, Kazuhira Miller - Commander of Mother Base and second in command to Big Boss - had explicitly made sure I was trained in the ways of the soldier. My mission also took me along with Big Boss to Afghanistan to locate a dangerous individual who's been eliminating Soviet's in Afghanistan - all we knew was that the individual was a dangerous sniper the Russian's called, Tixij, meaning Quiet. 

I assembled on the Command Platform where Boss and I would take the helicopter out, where my father, Kaz - a man with no right arm and half a working left leg that he supported with a crutch in his left hand - came along to see us off. 

"Corporal, this is your first mission on the battlefield. I expect high performance with you since you've been paired with the Boss. Don't let him down. Is that understood?" Dad ordered me, expecting the best from me as it was he who brought me into the army once I was legally allowed to enlist before I got shipped off to Diamond Dogs. 

"Aye, sir. I won't let you down." I said, saluting dad. 

"Don't worry Kaz. Kid'll do just fine out there." Boss reassured my father. 

When the helicopter arrived, Boss and I climbed aboard and flew off to Afghanistan. I was gifted a very nice sniper rifle with a bipod so I could have more stability when lying down and scouting the place in Afghanistan we were going to - Aabe Shifap Ruins. My job was to hide on a hill overlooking the ruins while Boss snuck around to intercept the sniper from behind. 

"You ready, son?" Boss asked me as the helicopter flew furiously over the waters of Seychelles over to the Arabian Sea. 

"Aye, sir." I nodded nervously. "It's just..." 

"This is your first mission. I understand that better than anyone. Killing someone won't be your best motive, but it'll drive you to incapacitating the enemy so I can kill them. All you need to do is just aim for their thorax. Let me handle the rest." 

"Aye." 

"You'll be fine, son. If you weren't, Kaz'll have my other eye," he said amusingly in an attempt to cheer me up. 

I chuckled. "Dad wouldn't dare cross you, Big Boss. You're the legend." 

"You'll do fine." 

  
Upon our arrival in Afghanistan, Boss and I hopped out of the helicopter which flew off, leaving us in the barren wasteland filled with Soviet soldiers at outposts containing stuff we need in the future to rebuild Mother Base after it was attacked nine years ago. Boss and I headed off to the ruins, looking for a good spot for me to take up shop and scour the ruins for the sniper. When we found me a suitable place for me to nest, I got ready and peered through my scope, looking for anything that could give away the sniper's location. In order to find the sniper, I had to think like one. 

_"Do you have eyes on the sniper?"_ Boss asked me through our open communications system that Commander Miller and Revolver Ocelot were open to. 

"Negative. I--" I responded, only for a sniper shot to crack through the air. 

I didn't hear a bullet impact anything around me, whereas Boss had hidden behind a column lying on its side. I looked around when I saw a light reflect off the scope of the enemy sniper. 

"I have eyes. On that collapsed bridge." I informed Boss. 

_"If you have a shot, you take it."_ Boss ordered me. 

"Yessir." 

I exhaled, making sure I had full control over my rifle so it didn't sway and slowly pulled on trigger. My gun went off at the instant which caused the sniper to suddenly vanish. 

"What the--?" I muttered, confused as to whether I was seeing things or she had literally disappeared. 

A sense gave off, indicating that something or someone was behind me. Rolling over, I aimed my rifle at my attacker when a foot swung, knocking the rifle out of my hand. A woman's body - a very gorgeous woman sporting a black bikini, pantyhose, shoulder straps that held up the belt around her wait which held a knife, a handgun and two thermal grenades - that fell on top of me along with a knife that I struggled to fight off. Grunting, she and I fought for dominance when I was able to kick her off me and pulled myself up to my feet. She lashed forward, swinging her knife at me, nicking my cheek with her blade that would surely leave a scar as she continued her aggressive assault. When it came to close quarter combat, I was barely able to hold my own as she did everything she could to impale my face. The sniper kicked me down onto my back and sat over me, using all her strength to plunge the knife into my chest, very slowly inching closer and closer when a gunshot went off. The sniper's weight and strength instantly deteriorated and she fell on top of me, unconscious with a tranquiliser dart sticking out of the side of her neck. 

"You okay?" Boss asked me as he hosltered his gun. 

"F-Fine, sir." I moaned and gently laid the sniper's body off of mine so I could get up and cuff her. 

_"Did you get her?"_ Dad asked, straight away ordering us to kill her while we had the chance. _"With those abilities of hers... no doubt about it. She has to be one of the Skulls. Now finish her."_

 _"Quiet is a valuable source of information, Boss. There is no need to kill her. Think carefully. This is your decision."_ Ocelot disagreed entirely. 

_"She's one of the Skulls. Hurry up and kill her."_

_"No. Killing her would be a waste. Bring her back here."_

_"She is not setting foot on this base. Corporal Miller, I am giving you a direct order to eliminate the assassin."_

"Pick her up and bring her with you, will you?" Boss asked politely. 

I nodded and bent over to grab Quiet by her sides and hoisted her up over my back and carried her after Boss as he carried my gun with him to the landing zone where we'd meet Pequod - the helicopter that brought us here. 

_"Good work you two. Can't believe you took her down alive."_ Ocelot praised us. _"Now bring her back here. Let's find out what she really is."_

 _"This is too dangerous. Kill her! Don't bring her to our home."_ Dad barked. 

_"This is the Boss' decision."_ Ocelot said, turning on dad. 

_"Boss, you know I've always got your back. If you bring her here, I'll just have her killed."_

When the helicopter arrived, I climbed in and gently rested Quiet on a seat opposite where I sit - behind the pilot - as Boss sat in the back while I put a jacket over her exposed body, which I dared not to stare at for too long. As soon as I turned around, there was movement behind me where I spotted Quiet awake, her right hand free of the cuffs and the jacket shot up to cover my face as I heard the helicopter door open. She was gone. 

_"Slipped the line, huh? Shame. She's one of a kind,"_ Ocelot commented. 

"You could say that again, sir." I mumbled under my breath. 

_"Fine by me. We don't need her type."_ Dad criticised. _"Boss, we need to talk. Get back to base. Everything else can wait."_

I slumped back in my seat, disappointed with Quiet's escape and sat by, patiently waiting for our arrival back to Mother Base. 

  
A couple hours passed by, which soon set the sky to a dark shade as Boss and I did nothing but listen to the music cassette tapes from his Walkman when suddenly things started beeping from the front of the helicopter. 

"Confirm. One bogey on our six, steady at pout four miles." The pilot informed us as Boss walked to the front of the helicopter. "It's tailing us." 

_"Don't lead it back to Mother Base!"_ Dad ordered, sounding worried. 

"Roger. We'll shake it off." 

The pilot turned right when a siren went off as the jet flew over us. It spun around for an attack run as Boss opened up the right door and I opened up the left, summoning a mini-gun attached to the helicopter. A missile shot out from the jet at the same time flares were used to counter the missile's lock-on system, causing the missile to miss the tail by so much. Once the jet flew over us, I waited for it to come back around when another missile came towards us, once again, more flares produced to scrambled the lock-on system. 

"Shit! It's an LGM! Hang on!" The pilot shouted. 

The helicopter shook as I tried manning the gun, but the force the helicopter made pried me away from the mini-gun. Boss tried to take over but another quake shook him off also. All of a sudden, the mini-gun auto-corrected its aim, from where Quiet reappeared and ran the barrel of the mini-gun, blowing a missile out of the sky. 

"What the--?!" I exclaimed as Boss gently pushed her aside. 

Quiet found my rifle, took it and knelt beside the Boss, priming her shot. While the Boss fired the mini-gun at the jet, which swayed out of the trajectory of the bullets being fired at it, Quiet found her window and took it. Boss ceased firing as the jet steadied itself, which soared towards us right underneath us where we all could catch a glimpse of the pilot: deceased. With a cracked windscreen and blood splattered on the same side where the head lolled to the right. The three of us turned around and watched the jet crash. 

"Holy shit! That was unbelievable!" I cried, completely taken aback at Quiet's talent as she sat in the seat I rested her in previously as she unloaded the bullets in my rifle before handing it back to me. 

I met her eyes as I took it back, noticing the sweet colour of emerald in her eyes as the black butterfly paint over her eyes vanished at her will. The cuffs was what stole my attention from her eyes as she sat straight and fastened the cuff back over her right wrist, sliding it through like she had oil over it, but her hand seemed to have lost a good portion of the layer of skin that peeled back for her to slip her hand through with ease. 

As we were closing in on Mother Base, something caught the Boss' attention. Due to where I was sitting, I couldn't tell what exactly he was looking at when I heard two helicopters fly alongside us. I noticed a laser pointed at the Boss' chest which confused me greatly when I took a peek and saw Lonely Beaver pointing a mini-gun straight at us. Quiet got up to see what the commotion was when I raised my arm out to her, stopping her from doing anything provocative that would cause Lonely Beaver to open fire on us. 

"What the hell?" I asked, feeling betrayed with how they were pointing guns straight at us. "Sit, please." 

Quiet did so, from where eight men stood on the landing pad on the roof of the Command Platform and an additional eight from dad's elite team - including dad and Ocelot - watched us fly in to land. 

"No way is she setting foot on this base!" Dad shouted so we could just hear him. "Boss! She's with Cipher!" 

As soon as Boss and I sat back down, Quiet got up and looked back at me before jumping out. Boss and I watched as Quiet flew through the air before vanishing. Once we were able to land, we watched the confrontation unfold. 

"Thermals! Do not shoot!" Ocelot ordered dad's elite's as three of the seven used their thermals to locate Quiet four feet away from her last position when she reappeared right behind the others, who'd now surrounded her. 

"Fire!" Dad commanded, which was when I jumped in front of Quiet. 

"N-NO! Don't shoot! Stand down, all of you!" I exclaimed, shielding Quiet's body with my own. 

The others were hesitant to open fire on Quiet with me in the firing range. Sure, they wouldn't hesitate to shoot Quiet, but with me in the way, no way could they live with themselves if they shot their own brother. 

"Fire!"

"Miller!" Ocelot barked. "She saved Corporal Miller and the Boss." 

"She was saving herself! Fire!!" Dad debated. 

"Put her in a cell." Boss spoke over, touching the barrels of three of my brothers' guns, which was enough to make them all stand down. 

"Boss..." 

Boss looked at me and muttered, "Keep an eye on her." 

"Take her to the Medical Platform. We can squeeze her into one of the cells where I can run some tests to see what she's capable of." I explained and walked alongside Quiet as the elite's surrounded us from our sides and from behind us. 

We walked along in dead silence. No-one dared mutter a word in case they might set Quiet off. By the time we arrived on the Medical Platform, the others took over and led her into a cell in front of the landing pad which had a toilet, shower and cot. 

"This is... cozy. But this is not what I had in mine," I commented, clearly unimpressed with the arrangements. 

"She's where she belongs... filth. She doesn't belong here." Toothy Meercat scolded nastily. 

"Hey. She's our guest. Treat her with respect, will you?" I spat as the others walked off. I sighed and looked over at Quiet who seemed to have taken a liking to her cell. "I'm sorry, Quiet. These guys are nice when you get to know them." 

She frowned at me. 

"Right. Sorry. I guess they're not used to having a dangerous sniper in our home. I, uh, I'll see you tomorrow. Gotta write a report about the mission. Have, have a good night." 

I headed off to go to my room to sleep the night off even though it was five in the afternoon. Quiet was on my mind the whole time as she interested me with her abilities and her marksmanship when she shot down that jet. Now that was cool. 

_I wonder what else she can do? And why is she wearing a bikini? That's a bit... erotic. Whoever she is, I just hope she's not here to sabotage Mother Base and bring the XOF back here. If she does, I'm probably going to have to put her down. Either me or Big Boss. I just hope that time never comes, but if it does..._


	2. We Are Family

**April 29th**

It's been a good two weeks since Quiet was brought to Mother Base. Since then, everybody had changed. From happy faces to grim dimwits, my brothers in arms had become rather disruptive and abusive of our guests' presence. Since then, I'd been able to run tests to find out what Quiet was. Apparently, she doesn't like clothes: she can't breathe through them - she breathes through her skin. Clothing would suffocate her. I witnessed this firsthand when a few of the good men around here tried putting clothes on her, but now they're breathing through tubes. She can understand English, but she doesn't speak. Why? She never speaks, sweats, or breathes. She can have showers, but being submerged would drown her also. The only explanation for this was photosynthesis. 

I made sure to check up on Quiet every day to show her that she wasn't alone - to show her that she had me and Boss to look to as friends. Ocelot? Mm, maybe. Since my first trip to Afghanistan, Boss saw my usefulness in the field and decided to have me commended for it by sending me out on more missions on my own to extract intel, hostages and execute persons of interest.   
  


When Boss and I were tasked with going on another mission together, dad somehow knew Quiet was present. He used his crutch to smack the side of the helicopter, which Quiet appeared. 

"Where does she think she's going?" Dad asked, rather pedestrian. 

"You want to head out with the Boss?" Ocelot inquired. 

"That'll be the day. I'm not letting her go with Corporal Miller either." 

"I don't see a problem with it, so long as she's with you, Boss, Corporal Miller. She's a crack shot, a damn fine scout. Well suited for a clandestine op, more than I can say for the others." 

"There's nothing 'damn fine' about this... thing!" 

"With all due respect, sir, Quiet is a remarkable soldier. She deserves our respect, more so than you give me." I said boldly. 

"You watch yourself, boy," dad growled at me. "This is ridiculous. She doesn't talk. How could you possibly stay in communication?" 

"Boss can be in the field and I could accompany her," I offered. "I mean, I wouldn't mine the company, plus, a chance to see if I have what it takes to best her with getting the most kills." 

"I like working alone anyway," said Boss. 

Quiet's expression remained neutral as she took in his words and left while Boss and I climbed in the helicopter. As we took off, the Boss shut the door and sat comfortably in his seat and I in mine, when suddenly, Quiet phased into the helicopter with us, sitting directly opposite me with a hint of a smirk on her lips. 

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Alright. You almost had me. Almost." 

A giggle came from Quiet, but was quickly cut off as the silent assassin caught herself and refrained from being amused. I reached under my seat and produced a more standard sniper rifle, in which I gifted Quiet mine and held onto the one that didn't have the best firepower, handling or such traits. Hesitantly, Quiet took it, observing the rifle and nodded my way appreciatively. 

Our next mission was taking us to Africa - Angola Mfinda Oilfield - where a spill covered the whole area in crude. A pipeline that crosses the Munene River failed, now the shore's a mess and the villages downstream have no drinking water. The oil runs to the pipeline from the facility, where Boss should be able to take out said leak by blowing up the oilfield. A rebel group called UNITA moved in, taking it upon themselves to kick start operations - rapidly modernising its arsenal, where it's rumored that someone is selling them U.S military hardware. 

  
When Pequod arrived at the landing zone, we hopped out, only to find the ground muddy. Quiet rushed to scout ahead, leaving Boss and I to make our way to our objective's location. 

_"First, make your way to the oil facility. It's to the North, past Bwala ya Masa. The village is currently occupied by UNITA. So stay sharp."_ Dad notified us. 

Boss and I stood on a hill that overlooked a small outpost, in which I noticed Quiet positioned well out of reach for me to get to, peering through her scope with a green laser pointed at the one in the tower with the spotlight. I knelt down and peered through my scope, granting Boss two pairs of eyes on the whole place while he snuck in to take down the soldiers within. Once we cleared the outpost, we moved on. Boss climbed into a car and drove off at the same moment Quiet came along and physically grabbed me and leapt into the air onto a rooftop that overlooked the whole oil base. 

"T-Thanks. Never do that again." I said appreciatively after falling on my side. 

I got back up and peered through my scope, eyeing every soldier in the oil field worth sniping at the moment they were out of their buddies' eyes. 

"That's three for me. How many are you on?" I spoke softly and glanced at Quiet. 

Still looking through the scope, she removed her trigger hand up and raised all five fingers up, indicating how far ahead she was from me. 

"You're lucky I'm going easy on you. Hey, Boss. They got soldiers with walkers. Y'know, those Walker Gears? Two on the South perimeter and two on the East. No sign of reinforcements" 

_"Understood."_ Boss murmured into our comms. 

Quiet began to hum, which seemed almost hypnotic as she fired a shot individually, which indicated she was now three up from me. 

I scoffed, "Showoff." 

As we watched Boss sneak in, Quiet and I covered him by sniping any that got too close or those who were capable of raising the alarm. Once Boss had shut off the oil facility, reinforcements had arrived, doubling the amount of those that were here previously - all of whom had a bullet in their head which competed Quiet and I for the 'Best Sniper' award. Training my scope on one individual, I watched them stand still, facing my general direction and fired a shot off but missed due to them bending over to pick up a coin. 

"Baah!" I muttered angrily and reloaded. 

I took another shot, but it seemed another bullet had impacted their skull before mine, causing their body to fly backwards a bit diagonally from me. 

I looked at Quiet and shook my head, muttering, "You stole my kill." 

Quiet stared through her scope, watching the Boss escape before she and I fled - she leapt off, leaving me to climb off the roof I was abandoned to - to meet Pequod who was called to the extraction point. 

Once out of the hot zone, dad reported more intelligence he was able to tell us about. _"Boss, we took another look into SANR, the owner of the oilfield. They were behind what happened. They hired the PF, not UNITA. They restarted the facility all the while pretending they were victims. One other thing. SANR's Johannesburg 'head office' is just a room in a multi-tenant building. Company's essentially nonexistent. Three years ago, that investment fund stepped in and started gutting it through a series of mergers and sell-offs. And, get this, the fund itself no longer exists, either. It's a shell corporation. Meaning someone is just using SANR's name from the shadows. But what about those strange corpses? Just what the hell were they doing over there?"_

We were flown down South towards Nova Braga Airport, which dad continued to explain the next mission we were directly set to attend. 

_"Boss, the Intel Team has come back with its report following the investigation into PF logistics. Cipher has to be involved with the distribution network somehow... One thing in particular caught my eye. A convoy that regularly crosses the savannah. On paper, it's just mined resources going to the government, but the security's much too heavy. At the very least, it's worth checking out. Take a look at the mission: your objective is to steal an entire truck from a PF convoy. We don't have a fix on the truck we want, but the Intel Team has spotted the unit that's been tasked with escorting it. They're stationed at the guard post to the north of Nova Braga Airport, on the savannah. The rendezvous with our target will be any time now. Good luck."_

Quiet and I rushed ahead to the nearest outpost we believed the intel containing the convoy's route was. Boss snuck around while Quiet and I scouted the outpost so I could alert Boss of the enemy soldiers' whereabouts. Quiet and I waited patiently for an opening to snipe an unsuspecting soldier whereas Boss took out a big majority of the population in the outpost, granting me at least one kill whereas Quiet got at least two. 

"If we ever get sent on a mission together, I am so going to own you," I taunted, clearly upset with how she was beating me in this game of ours. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

I looked at Jackson and smiled faintly, diverting my eyes from his to something on his face. The scar I gave him when I first encountered him back in Afghanistan when I decided to take on Big Boss. Jackson's forehead creased as his eyebrows knitted together, curious as to what I was looking at. I raised my hand up and tenderly touched his cheek scar, guilty for hurting that cute face of his. It's a shame Skull Face did this to me. If only I could talk again, then, I could tell him that he's in danger. 

_"I have the intel. Your iDroid's been updated,"_ Boss notified us. 

Jackson pulled out his iDroid and produced the map of Africa, showing us the route the convoy was taking to head to the airport. He looked at me and tipped his head up. "Let's go." 

I nodded at him and rose up to my feet and jogged alongside Jackson to the route Boss wanted us to be stationed on Jackson's iDroid. When we arrived at our marked position and set up. Jackson laid on his stomach, using a rock to support his rifle whereas I simply knelt on one knee and peered through the scope, keeping my eyes on Big Boss, who was coming along to the road and planted mines on the road which he masked with dirt before hiding on an elevated hill right next to the road and had his assault rifle at the ready with the detonator in his non-dominant hand. As we watched the convoy come along, Big Boss detonated the explosives, blowing up the first armoured truck in front of the cargo truck before withdrawing his assault rifle to hold a silenced handgun and snuck up behind the tank behind the cargo truck and snuck in, gunning the occupants. Jackson fired a shot, killing the driver of the truck when something leapt out of the back of said truck. 

Jackson gasped. "The Skulls!" 

_"The Skulls! If these bastards are pulling guard duty, that proves the cargo_ is _headed to Cipher!"_ Commander Miller hissed into our comms. 

Jackson and I watched eagerly as Big Boss manned the tank and used the cannon to fire a well-timed shot at the Skulls - once they were all huddled together - and sped forward. The Skulls used their superhuman ability of speed to prance around the tank behind Big Boss and opened fire on him with assault rifles. Big Boss was able to incapacitate one of them while Jackson and I opened fire at will, aiming for the heads of the remaining three Skulls who looked our way and attacked us. A Skull snuck up on Jackson and pointed an assault rifle at him. Another one came up behind me, which I saw coming and drew my handgun to shoot it in the face six times before it grabbed my gun, yanking it out of my grasp when I drew my knife and ducked under a swinging arm and jumped up on it so I was riding it and stabbed it as many times as I could in its head until it went down. Jackson was standing on his feet up against the Skull he was still struggling to kill as the Skull fired its gun, a barrage of bullets being sprayed upwards when Jackson threw his leg up, kneeing the Skull in the groin, which had no desired effect on the Skull rather than on himself. He then produced a gun, shooting the Skull twice in its left knee, forcing it down on said knee and shot it until his magazine was empty. 

A truck switched on, from where I grabbed my rifle - the one Jackson gave me - and looked through the scope, only to find Big Boss driving the truck out of the hot zone. Picking up his rifle, Jackson and I exfiltrated the hot zone, from where the truck was taken away by a Fulton. Pequod came along shortly after and extracted us while we waited for Commander Miller's report on the truck we almost died trying to extract.  


_"Boss, we searched the truck you recovered. There were two primary types of cargo. First, drums of malachite, a copper ore. That took up most of the truck bed. But malachite isn't valuable enough to warrant an escort. The real cargo was like the second item, a shielding container. The contents? Yellowcake. That's right. The raw material for a nuclear weapon. That might point to the 'weapon to surpass Metal Gear' Emmerich told us about, but who can say... Thing is, there isn't a lot of it. Not enough to make a nuclear warhead. Give us some time. We'll look into it, try to figure out why they had this under such close guard."_ Commander Miller reported to us. 


	3. The Spoken Disease

**June 12th**

(Jackson P.O.V)

I took a break from field missions to perform my main duty at Mother Base by treating the Combat Units who'd been sent out into the field for their basic mission duties by the Boss. Quiet remained behind, possibly to get herself checked since we got jumped by the Skulls.

"... and make sure you put plenty of tree leaf oil on it. That'll help disinfect the wound. Check it in eight to ten days, then come see me." I said, finishing my last check-up before my lunch break.

My patient left the room, grateful for my help and gently closed the door behind them. An unexpected guest appeared, sitting on my medical bed with their legs crossed and their hands rested on the bed with their chest puffed out to expose the plumb breasts half-covered by a black bra.

"Oh, Quiet. Didn't expect to see you here. What brings you here? You know, you're lucky nobody has to book appointments. They just come and go. At least I got a sign out front that says 'Occupied' or otherwise." I greeted her kindly and gave her my full, undivided attention.

She hummed, smiling appreciatively.

"So, what can I do for you?"

She tilted her head to the side, frowning.

I retrieved a notepad from my desk and a pen and handed them to her, ushering her to write down what she wanted to say. Quiet scribbled on the notepad and held up what she'd written.

" 'You handled yourself pretty well back in Africa, considering the Skulls are as dangerous as me. Anyone without your skill or Big Boss' would've been dead in seconds.' How did you, earn your name?"

Quiet looked back down at the notepad and scribbled more words. She hummed as she wrote, making a pretty relaxing tune. Sneakily, I used my iDroid to record her humming, my thumb resting on a button which I had ready to press down once she stopped. I clicked the button when she presented the notepad.

" 'The Soviets call me Tixij because I don't speak. I watch over the helpless and I tend to hum while I snipe.' " I read aloud. "So, I guess you're like a vigilante?"

She tilted her head, humming as she smiled and wrote again. With her gaze well away from me, I eyed her body, staring her down her body: her hair, her face, her breasts and her legs. She was truly stunning.

"Hm?" I shot my eyebrows up as she handed me the notepad. " 'How long have you been here for?' Well... For eight years. My dad brought me here a couple years after I enlisted into the U.S army. He immediately brought me in and had me serve him, Big Boss and Ocelot as Corporal, which I'm still trying to jump rank."

"' Is life tough here?' " She asked. 

"No. Not, not really, no. Nobody gives me crap but dad and sometimes the other Diamond Dogs. You're the other person that gets the most crap around here, sadly. You don't deserve to be treated like some sort of disease, Quiet. You're our guest, and we're giving you shit because of what you are. But I'm not one of them. Boss sees potential in you. You're one helluva shot. Even if I was a crack shot, you're one of - if not - the best snipers ever."

Quiet frowned, bowing her head. I raised my hand up, grabbing her chin with my index finger and thumb and made her look up. Her eyes were glistening, a tear running down her cheek.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." I cooed.

The door opened, from where a young African boy was brought into my office on a stretcher. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Quiet was gone and I was up to my feet assisting the boy by figuring out what was wrong with him.

"What happened?" I asked one of the Medical team members who assisted me.

"Broken leg, minor lacerations in the last sixteen to twenty hours," explained the medic.

"Right. Let's get this kid to the surgery room."

I got up and escorted the medic and the kid to the surgery room, from where I would treat the kid for his broken leg. 

After a good two and a half hours of surgery, the kid was taken to the med bay where he would be watched by the medical staff watching over those who were put in sick bay, so the kid wasn't alone. After that, I headed to the cafeteria in the main centre to fetch myself a chicken burger with some orange juice. As I sat alone, eating my food, someone came along and accompanied me.

"Good work fixing that kid's leg, Corporal Miller," Ocelot praised me.

"Thank you sir." I smiled proudly.

"Boss has been attacked by the Man On Fire. Skull Face _was_ in Africa after all. Check on him once he gets back. Shouldn't have any serious injuries but very minor burns and grazes."

"Yessir."

Ocelot observed my face like he could tell I was hiding something. "This, Quiet... You two get along well. Boss said you handled yourself well when you encountered the Skulls."

"Thank you sir," I said automatically. "And, yes. It seems she's not as devilish as everyone perceives her to be. She's very polite and friendly. The others are rather mean towards her concerning her abilities. They ridicule her and call her shameful names, sir."

"Son, there's a good reason why we don't trust her."

"Sir, she's with us. If she was going to kill the Boss, she'd've done that ages ago. She had her chance to kill me back in Afghanistan, but she hesitated. She could've left the helicopter when we extracted her, she saved us from an enemy jet and compliantly sat, cuffed and she didn't once dare hurt anyone."

"Not anyone yet. But... I trust your judgement. Boss'll give the call when to let her go."

My blood boiled, angered at Ocelot for allowing Boss to decide when the right time would be to kill Quiet, even though she's been a great help to us. Truth be told, I'd established feelings for her. I refrained from raising my voice and sat silently as Ocelot walked off, leaving me to eat my food in peace.

**August 7th**

More and more lately, other staff members had been coming to me, reporting of a such illness like the common cold. But when I checked their breathing, I noticed blisters on their chests. Quiet had gotten involved in a near-murder attempt on one of my fellow brothers in arms. Though I wasn't allowed to see her since, I'd become worried of what ill fate had befallen Mother Base. 

Since our encounter with the Skulls, the relationship between Quiet and I had grown exponentially. From being strange companions to friend to close buddies, whenever Quiet appeared or was in sight, my stomach did backflips. From my own medical opinion, I was in love. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

Weeks passed slowly since I tried killing off the source of the infection - by trying to kill the one who's infected with the virus. But when Big Boss stopped me, he only sealed the fate of the members of Mother Base. What scared me more was if Jackson got infected too. Luckily, Big Boss had quarantined the infected from the rest, so that meant that things were looking a little better, but Commander Miller still had a grudge against me, always finding every opportune moment to get rid of me. But he couldn't, since I was in love with his son, but I just wasn't sure if he felt the same way or not. 

Once I was allowed to back on missions, I accompanied Jackson as it was the two of us who were to head out to Africa to extract an asset known as Code Talker, who knows exactly what the epidemic in Mother Base was and how to treat it. He was being kept in a mansion deep in the valley beyond the forest. 

As soon as we landed, Jackson and I took our time walking through the valley. It seemed rather peaceful and calm as we strolled along. All of a sudden, a mist surrounded us, giving an awful feeling about what was gonna go down. 

(Jackson P.O.V)

"Get ready." I advised Quiet and pressed the stock of my gun to my shoulder and looked around for the Skulls. 

"Hm." Quiet hummed, pointing in the direction of where the Skulls should be. 

I nodded at her and followed her guidance as she ordered me to sneak up ahead behind a boulder while she headed off to ambush the Skulls. Four orange lasers swayed, observing the environment which they had full control of in search for Quiet and I. Before I had a chance to even get a good aim on one of the snipers, four shots cracked through the air. On each shot, an orange laser was snuffed out and soon enough, the mist had rolled over. 

"That doesn't count!" I jested at Quiet, who giggled a reply. 

As Quiet and I drew closer to the mansion, spotlights were on, sweeping the forest for signs of life. 

_"All_ _fireteams_ _, this is_ _CP_ _! We have activity with forest team. All units, we may have intruders."_ The commander spoke Russian into his communicator, which Quiet and I had access to. 

_"They know about the battle just now. You're right at the mansion. The target's close. Be sure to think this through,"_ advised dad. 

I snuck into the mansion with my silenced tranquiliser gun in hand and close to my chest in case I ran into a guard. Quiet was my eyes, making sure nobody got the drop on me. But that was the risk since her rifle wasn't silenced. One guard was hiding behind the corner near the back entrance, which I noticed he had his back to me. I jumped him, holstering my gun and drew my knife and pressed the tip against his chest, threatening to kill him after I interrogated him. 

"Talk!" I whispered fiercely in hopes of intimidating the soldier. 

"The old man is h-here... G-Go inside and take a left. T-That should take you to the old man." The soldier responded compliantly. 

I thumped him on the back of his head, knocking him out and snuck into the mansion and headed left to a door that led underground where candlesticks were lit all over the place. When I reached the room at the end, I opened the unlocked door and treaded carefully inside, looking for booby-traps. The room that was filled with candles was snuffed out by a silent breeze that brought leaves into the room. An old man sat in the middle of the candles. 

"I've been waiting..." The old man spoke wearily as the candles relight themselves except the ones I was closest to, bringing some darkness in between. 

I presented photos of the infection within Mother Base, showing the old man why I was here. "Look familiar? It's infecting my brothers. How do we cure--" 

The old man raised his hands at me. "Silence, or death. They could be in here," he pointed at his throat. "Stay quiet. Your life depends on it. Sit." 

I knelt down, sitting on my legs. 

"A parasite has infected your band. Those are its larvae. They enter the throat and attach themselves to the vocal cords." He pulled out a vial containing the parasite and handed it to me to examine closely before I gave it back to him. "They mimic the host's membranes flawlessly. No-one can tell the difference. Upon reaching maturity, they mate. Sustained exposure to a particular sound triggers copulation. The resulting larvae then feast on the host's lungs, killing them. The 'particular sound'," he produced a pipe and smoked from it before handing it to me to try. "Is words. They attack only those who speak a certain language. Not just one. I cannot say which language your parasites are attuned to. But silence is the best way to keep them from laying their children. This contains an herb that they dislike." 

"So, no sound, no production..." I summarised, considering the idea of not speaking again just like Quiet. 

I smoked from the pipe and coughed. 

"Good. That should deafen them for a while. You have bought yourself some time. Speak." 

I handed the pipe back to him. "Is there a cure?" 

"Once symptoms manifest, larvae have already infested the alveoli. At which point," he whacked the pipe and put it aside. "Nothing can be done. There is a way to halt the onset which could prevent infection." 

"Will you help me?" I asked, rising up to my feet, offering him my hand. 

"He stole the ones I sealed away. Forced me to do his terrible work." 

"Who, Skull Face?" 

"Every country like America sways in his wake. I could not defy him. The fate of the Dine lies in his hands. However, perhaps the ni'ii'shi'a led you here. If my 'children' have upset the hozho of the world, it falls to me to set it right." 

He raised his hand up for me to grab. I pulled him up to his feet and carried him over my shoulders. As I carried Code Talker out of the mansion, he continued to speak, explaining Skull Face's purpose. 

"He claims they are the dream of every ruler since the dawn of time. Teach them your enemy's words then unleash them on his lands. Destroying only those who speak his tongue. He calls them his 'ethnic cleansers'. Ironic, isn't it? They gave us language and now they take it away. It is thanks to them that man first learned to speak. But now, the hands of their clocks turned back, they've been warped by the hands of man." 

_"Mm,"_ Quiet hummed into my comms. 

"Trouble?" 

_"_ _Mmhm_ _."_ She confirmed. 

A squad of soldiers headed through the forest in hopes of surrounding the mansion, though I was gone by then and I was approaching the extraction point where a support helicopter flew in. I put Code Talker aboard into a seat when Quiet leapt up with me, her rifle hanging from her shoulder as we both climbed in and flew off back to base. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

"Tell me how to fight it," Jackson insisted from the old man. 

He produced the tube again and explained. "I hid the answer in a microbe this one carries. It turns the male parasites into females, preventing reproduction. One parasite infecting another. However... it doesn't affect only the parasite, but the host as well. Your infection will be contained, but you and your men will also be rendered infertile." 

I glanced at Jackson and saw how shocked he was. His lips were parted slightly, understanding the price that is to be paid to be able to speak again. 

"That is the price you must pay to regain your speech." 

"W-What about Quiet? Can she...?" 

I glanced at Jackson, though he did not regard my gaze as he was eager for answers from Code Talker. 

Code Talker didn't answer. "They were forced to serve him. Then steal my research. Have you seen one of their vehicles?" 

"Captured a convoy they were escorting. Cargo's some kind of mineral." Jackson answered. 

"What became of it? The metallic archaea?" 

The helicopter rumbled. Ahead of us appeared similarly to a dust storm but was coming straight for us. 

"Clouds ahead!" Shouted the pilot. 

I checked the front before settling back in my seat. 

"It's them?!" Code Talker exclaimed as Jackson strapped him in. 

The clouds breached the helicopter by shattering the windows, from where Jackson scrambled ahead, only to find that the pilot was dead and we were going to crash. As soon as we crashed, I climbed out unscathed to survey the scene. Mist. Four Skulls appeared as soldiers wobbled towards us like mindless creatures, which in turn, strengthened the Skulls for their return. 

"We are their quarry," said Code Talker as Jackson rested the old man outside of the helicopter with his handgun at the ready. 

I teleported off to a sniping position that overlooked the crash site and watched on as Jackson picked up a machine gun nearby and used it to attack the two Skulls drawing nearer to Jackson. The first came up, swaying as Jackson riddled it with bullets before it was incapacitated. I took a shot off, downing the second Skull as Jackson continued to draw the remaining two all over the place, scattering to avoid the heavy fire which made it a bit harder for me to hit them. One of the Skulls disappeared, teleporting out of sight. 

_"Look out!"_ Jackson shouted and fired at something above me. 

I looked up and saw a Skull about to fall on top of me when the force of the machine gun's bullets penetrated its upper body, causing it to miss its predicted landing and fell off the tower I was nested in. There was one remaining, but it was nowhere to be seen. Jackson trained his shots carefully and fired only one shot on each individual infected coming his way. 

_"This is_ _Pequod_ _! Arriving at_ _LZ_ _!"_ The pilot alerted us of his imminent arrival. 

I teleported ahead to pick up Code Talker and carried him at normal speed to the landing zone where Pequod hovered over the ground. I put Code Talker inside where I noticed Ocelot present and strapped him in before returning to collect Jackson and fled back to the helicopter so we could escape. The mist began to clear as we ascended into the air to make our way back to Mother Base. 

"Skull Face is no longer in Africa," Code Talker announced. "The nuclear test was a success. Now they turn their knives on me." 

_"Satellites didn't ready any tests. Neither did_ _seismometers_ _."_ Commander Miller informed us. 

"The detonation took place five years ago in the Southern Indian Ocean. This final test was the opposite to prevent detonation. Skull Face plans to sell nuclear weapons that he retains control of." 

"That's not like hawking small arms to militias." Ocelot said. 

"Indeed. He plans to avoid detection by exporting minerals - containing tiny amounts of uranium - in the form of metallic archaea. Once on site, the metallic archaea enrich the uranium and weaponise it. Loaded onto all-terrain bipedal machines, they ensure any country, armed groups - even the smallest terrorist cell - can become a nuclear power." 

"Bipedal..." Jackson repeated. "So that's why they needed Emmerich." 

_"A nuke business to replace the arms business and Skull Face owns the market,"_ said Commander Miller. 

" 'The very atmosphere of nukes anywhere and everywhere'. Deterrence on all sides." Code Talker continued. 

"So that's why he ran a non-detonation test." Ocelot said, understanding Skull Face's past goals. 

"Yes. Another metallic archaea instantly overrides the criticality generator. A fail-safe only he controls. Any such weapon can be deactivated whenever he chooses, regardless who owns it, or their intent to use it." 

"Nukes... controlled by a man, not a country," Jackson mumbled. 

"If they proliferate, conventional nukes lose all value - political, military and economic. The two superpowers... become powerless." Ocelot fretted, worrying about Skull Face's end goal. 


	4. Under My Control

**August 9th**

(Jackson P.O.V)

Forty-eight hours after the end of the vocal cord parasite infection. Luckily for me, I didn't have the infection anymore. Not because I took the cure, but because the larvae were barely able to grow, that it got killed off by the smoke Code Talker gave me. Quiet was still insistent on not muttering a word, though it ached me to see her suffering this way. I still wasn't sure if she liked me, but I sure as hell did my best to hide my emotions from everyone but her - through flirting and praising her hard work. Still, barely a smile no bigger than the smirks or giggles she gives me now and then.

It was reported Skull Face was planning on releasing Sahelanthropus soon. I remained at Mother Base, keeping Quiet company in her cell while we waited for Big Boss to give the other to support him in taking down Skull Face once and for all. Quiet seemed rather keen, knowing this could be her chance to exact revenge on Skull Face for forcing her to take up this vow of silence.

"You okay? I know you're keen, but you gotta be patient," I assured Quiet and gently rested my hand on top of hers.

She glanced at my hand on top of hers and flipped her hand over so our fingers interlocked. My heart raced a million miles an hour at her returning the comfort.

"I wish you could speak," I confessed. "I want to hear your voice. I want to hear you speak and say the one thing I want you to say. In case when we defeat Skull Face and you, you know, leave, I just want you to know I... I love you."

Quiet's lips parted partially, flabbergasted at my confession. 

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, but--mmph!"

I couldn't finish my sentence as Quiet had crashed her lips against mine before pulling away, blushing like a schoolgirl. Our moment was interrupted by Ocelot calling us to assemble into a helicopter with him as Sahelanthropus was active. The two of us rushed after Ocelot and jumped in a helicopter and flew off for Afghanistan. Anxiously, Quiet and I sat closely, hand in hand, awaiting our arrival to destroy Sahelanthropus as its mere existence threatened to enslave humanity to the fear of nuclear armageddon. The world would be torn apart. It had to be destroyed immediately. Half a dozen helicopters flew with us as we awaited our engagement with Sahelanthropus. 

We arrived in time to find Big Boss fighting Sahelanthropus on his own with the other five helicopters raining hellfire on the colossal machine. I drew the mini-gun attached to the helicopter facing Sahelanthropus' direction and used it to distract the beast from Big Boss. After about half an hour of fighting, the beast was defeated. Our helicopter landed behind the Boss' position and brought him inside with us to find Skull Face.

There he was, pinned be steel that trapped his legs from his knees down. Boss and dad climbed out first, then Emmerich, Quiet and then me. All of us - excluding Eli - gathered around a mortally wounded Skull Face. He was holding some sort of canister on his person with his lever-action handgun close by but well out of arms reach. Quiet picked up the rifle, cocking it. Boss picked up the canister and opened it, which revealed two green vials.

"There were three. Where is the other?" Boss demanded.

Skull Face coughed. "Very close... to you..." He answered, pointing at either the vials or him.

Jackson and I glanced at one another briefly as Big Boss took out one, examined it then threw it in a fire nearby which popped upon being heated by the fire and did the same with the second, but there was no pop.

"Finish me..." Skull Face begged raspily. "Kill me..."

Quiet handed Boss the gun and pointed it at Skull Face's head, appearing hesitant to gun Skull Face. He then fired several times, severing Skull Face's limbs but his left, leaving him desperate to die to escape his painful woes. Boss left one bullet behind in the gun, from where we turned around to head back into the helicopter when a stray shot made us all stop. Behind us, Emmerich was the triggerman that finished Skull Face off.

Dropping the gun, he threw his hands up in the air triumphantly and cried, "I, I did it! Revenge!!"

**August 10th**

The corpse of Sahelanthropus was delivered back to base, from where Emmerich would be allowed to work on the death machine. Surprisingly, it was still fully operational. It didn't feel like this was over. Ocelot was the first to discover the newfound relationship between Quiet and I, though dad was pretty distracted to notice his own son having fallen for someone he despises.

While Boss, dad, Ocelot and Quiet were standing by, I looked down at the platform below me where a portion of our base's heroes resided in line, silent and listening closely for their next orders.

"ATTENTION!" I barked, calling the men of Diamond Dogs to stand erect and obedient. "Diamond Dogs! Even with Skull Face dead, our brothers are unavenged. And the phantom pain he brought us lives on. Cipher is still out there. We know that they've planted spies - parasites - among us. Watch the men to your left, to your right. Assume nothing. Report everything. It's the only way to protect ourselves. From here on out! You will be our eyes. The deadliest enemy's right here - in our midst. And they will get no mercy."

I looked over my shoulder at the others and saw Quiet and Ocelot smiling at me. Dad barely gave me any emotion and Boss stood there, proud of my example. Quiet and I took our leave to take a long walk back to her cell. As the sun began to set, I slithered my fingers and interlocked them with hers as we walked along as the sun beat down on our faces while the waves crashed and the smell of seawater plagued the air, which fought against the cool Autumn breeze as Winter drew nearer. When we arrived above Quiet's cell, she and I stood facing each other, holding each other's hands like a cute couple when I pulled her closer. Quiet pressed herself against my body, removing her hands from mine and squashed her breasts against my chest. 

"Q-Quiet, I..." I began but his voice trailed off when I cleared my throat. "Thank you for the walk." 

A frown fell upon her face. Her features dwindled from the smile that brightened my day as she thought she might've done something to make me upset. Her left hand came up to cup my cheek when the other came up and cupped my other cheek. I raised my hand up to grab her chin and inched towards her face when someone's presence made me jump away from her to act like nothing happened. 

"G-Good night, Quiet." I said and rushed off to return to my room. 

**August 11th**

(Quiet P.O.V) 

The next morning, I made my way to Jackson's cell without any Diamond Dogs spotting me. Knocking on his door, I waited eagerly for him to answer. When he didn't answer, I knocked again. Then a third time until I just gave up and made my way back to my cell when I heard someone's voice yelling in a praise-filled manner along with constructive criticism. Eagerly, I investigated the noise as gunshots rang through the air. 

"... try to dampen the automatic. You do that with a revolver. We Diamond Dogs are now a force to be reckoned with. We've got the world's attention: we're not some tribal militia - so don't act like one. You will learn how a real soldier fights," I heard Jackson speak as I peeked down from the railing down at him speaking to three soldiers. "You will forget everything Hollywood taught you. 'Cause Hollywood won't save you when you've got an attack helicopter mowing a turrent so powerful it can cut a man in half. Don't think you're some superstar. You're soldiers. Born and bred to serve your people, your brothers. Engravings, give you no tactical advantage whatsoever. But that was some fancy shooting. Pretty good... Just count yourselves lucky it's me looking after you this morning and not Commander Miller. He wants soldiers, and that is what he'll get." 

Jackson handed the handgun back to the soldier on the far right before dismissing them. I made my way down to meet Jackson, who stood patiently, hands held in front of his pelvis as his eyes followed me approaching him. 

"Good morning Quiet. I trust you had a good sleep last night?" He greeted me warmly, acting as if nothing had happened since last night. 

I nodded, faking a smile. 

"Quiet," he called me when he started to appear weak and afraid "I, I'm so sorry about how I treated you last night. I-I was just a little overwhelmed with how father would treat me if he found out I was in love with you." 

I hummed, wrapping my arms around him whilst making a quick undetected steal and quickly kissed him to show my love and affection. 

"Corporal Miller!" A strong masculine voice barked. 

Jackson and I looked over at Ocelot approaching us from around a corner and waved at him. 

"I need you to assist the R&D team with processing new equipment for the Boss." He explained and glanced at me, nodding his head at me. "Quiet." 

"Of course." 

Jackson wandered off, leaving me to have the subtle morning on my own by listening to his iDroid that I stole from him. Once I was in the confinement of my cell, I started listening to his iDroid by accessing the cassette tapes and looked through all of them before going back to a few that intrigued me the most. I found out that Jackson had recorded my humming as well as tapes relating to me, XOF, Skull Face and the parasites. There were also some about Commander Miller and one under the name 'Maria'. I played the first tape out of three and listened to the audio. 

_"Ben, I really don't think he should do this. I-I can't bear losing my son. I just cannot handle it."_ A woman's voice spoke frantically like she was having a mental breakdown. 

_"Maria,"_ Miller spoke gravelly. _"My father served as a medic in the First World War. I've served myself until I found something better to fight for. I wasn't brought to Japan until years before Hiroshima and Nagasaki were nuked. I'm getting old. I'm in my fourth decade coming into my fifth. If I don't find the means to_ _peacekeep_ _the world from Zero and Cipher, then who's going to stop them without me? Snake can't do it all on his own. I've been by his side for many years, Maria. I can't give up now. Maybe, just maybe, Jackson could be the answer to that."_

_"Ben, no! He deserves a normal life."_

_"There_ is _no normal life! Not for anyone! We work outside the government."_

_"Then what's stopping me from taking our son and leaving? Hm? What will you do then? Who will you press into your gang?"_

Something banged which made me jump as the recording continued to play the heated argument between this Miller and Maria. 

_"DAMMIT, Maria! You don't know what's at stake here!"_ Ben shouted. 

_"You're damn right I don't! You have to let it go, Ben! Let it go... for me... for Jacks..."_ Maria begged, no longer sounding afraid but instead replaced that fear with grief. 

The recording ended with a click. Someone coming down the stairs made me look up and saw Jackson appearing at the bottom of the steps with a firm, cross look on his face. He tisked, shaking his head and made his way over to my cell and rested on the floor on the other side of my cot and listened to the second tape with me. 

A door slammed shut as feet scampered along when a young voice spoke proudly. _"Mother! I passed! I passed my exams!"_

 _"Let me see your results,"_ the same woman, Maria, spoke nonchalantly. 

There was a moment of silence as the woman read the results carefully. 

"B+, A-, C-, E, big F, aaand D-," Jackson said, predicting the results. 

I glanced at him and noticed that he wasn't looking at anything but the floor as Maria spoke aloud the answers for his six main subjects. 

_"You call this a pass?"_ Maria asked somewhat sarcastically. 

_"I passed in Math, didn't I?"_ Jackson's slightly younger self spoke cheekily. 

_"Yes, my child, you did. Will you be taking Nicky to the dance tonight?"_

There was a slight pause from Jackson when he answered his mother fretfully. _"_ _Ma_ _, I... I don't think I'll go tonight."_

_"What? Why not sweetie?"_

A heavy sigh followed as Jackson seemed to be struggling to bring forth whatever news he had to tell her. _"I, she... this morning, I went to go see her before class. When I found her, she... I caught her making out with Brad. And not in the kind of way that seemed like she didn't like it. But in the way that she did."_

_"Oh, sweetie... I'm so sorry, honey. There's always other fish in the sea."_

I reached my hand through the bars of my cell and groped for his hand. He found mine and grabbed it, holding it tightly for my comfort. The tape clicked when the third and final one played. A voice lectured about a certain topic while a couple voices murmured in the background when something blew up as screams shrieked over the fire alarm blaring. Loud footsteps ran along a hall when a gun went off, silencing half the loudest screams while more came from far away. Someone grunted, breathing heavily to maintain composure and still breathing when that breathing became softer when heavy asthmatic breathing came through like someone was breathing through a breathing mask. A strange sizzling, crackling noise perpetuated a possible fire closely by when the person recording the event got up, grunting as they broke into sprint with wind blowing that creating an annoying sound as more alarms grew louder, blocking out the gunshots that ceased. 

"And you wonder why I got involved in the first place," Jackson grumbled. 

He removed his hand from mine and groped around the front of my body until he found his Walkman and placed it back on his belt. Loud footsteps came rushing down the stairs, where a soldier looked at Jackson and called for his assistance as a soldier had gotten electrocuted on the R&D Platform and required immediate medical attention. 

(Jackson P.O.V) 

It wasn't such a bad electric shock, but the fool should've known not to touch live exposed wires. After an hour and a half, the soldier was up on his feet though I advised him to take it easy from now on as another incident like that happening again could be his last. As Mother Base grew bigger and stronger, constant recruits were brought in as well as those that rarely started fights - which was at the cause of troublemakers who seemed ungrateful for being apart of Diamond Dogs - as well as my hand in supplementing Boss with pills that would benefit him on the battlefield. 


	5. For Liberty And Justice

**September 4th**

(Quiet P.O.V) 

Jackson and I went on many missions together in Africa, doing much to distort enemy PF's and their businesses by stealing weapons, materials, hostages and weapon experts who'd benefit Mother Base. On one occasion, Jackson and I had to eliminate an African general planning to execute rebels in Africa. 

We flew in by chopper, landing two hundred meters from the target's expected location. I went ahead to scout the outpost while Jackson lagged behind. 

_"Here we stand: on the edge of victory over the rebels! Let it be known that today, the rebellion shall perish! That this very moment signifies our empire rising up to take Afghanistan from the Soviets!"_ A man shouted at his followers while four men lined up awaited execution. 

_"That's the target:_ _Chidubem_ _y_ _Agobolo_ _. Kill him, then extract the prisoners from the hot zone."_ Commander Miller spoke through my open communicating. 

_"Quiet, you ready?"_ Jackson asked me, puffing from having to chase after me. 

I hummed a response. 

_"On my signal, you kill the general. I'm going to set the distraction."_

_What distraction?_

I set my scope on Jackson who was sneaking to cargo trucks carrying valuable weapons, from where I noticed him plant C4's when I returned my crosshairs onto the general's face as he continued rambling on. As the general drew a handgun, pointing it at the prisoner on the far left, an explosion went off, startling everyone who went into high alert, which was when I took the moment to assassinate the general, which in turn caused the rebels to flee in one group to a trench that provided plenty of cover for them to hide while the general's followers fired their weapons at Jackson. 

I removed myself from my kneeling position to dash ahead to find the prisoners and help them escape. A group of PF's also pursued the prisoners in hopes of executing them. Hanging my rifle behind my back, I drew my handgun and raised my arms, keeping my index finger twitchy to pull on the trigger and splatter people's brains out. Thunder rolled, indicating a storm was to follow. Voices came from nearby, sounding rather aggravated to find the prisoners. Drawing my knife, I held it in a stabbing position and held it under my gun hand with the blade pointed forward for a quick stab a the four soldiers came into sight, searching for the prisoners. I started to sneak up on one when something snapped underneath my feet, giving away my position. All four soldiers spun around and fired their rifles blankly in my general direction. I fired a few shots off as I ducked for cover. I hid behind a tree, staring at the ground mostly as one soldier's foot came into sight. I shot his foot, causing him to fall forward which was when I shot him in the head and dashed down another trench with bullets flying after me. The ground started to get muddy as I ducked down, almost pressing myself against a muddy wall where two more soldiers came along and spotted me, firing their guns at me. I acted quickly by throwing my knife at the chest of one and used them as a human shield as the third gunned his buddy down at the same moment I fired my gun five times, finishing him off, leaving one last soldier to kill. 

Someone jumped me, dropping me to the muddy ground on my back as my attacker pinned my wrists and feet with my weapons out of reach, stopping me from fighting back as the mongrel reached one of his grubby hands to my breast and started fondling me with the other around my neck, slowly choking me. He then rolled me over onto my front and took both hands, holding them in his one hand when I heard him unzip something and acted to remove my belt when he gasped as a body hit the muddy ground. I got back up and looked over my shoulder to find Jackson stabbing the soldier repeatedly in his chest as blood flew in the air lighter than the rain that poured. 

Panting, Jackson looked around and came over to me, pulling me into a hug and cooed in my ear, assuring me that I was alright. "Nobody's going to hurt you anymore, Quiet. I've got you. He's dead, okay? He's gone. He won't hurt you. Nobody will. I freed the prisoners, so let's get the hell out of here." 

Jackson tilted as one hand came up from behind my legs and pulled me off my feet so he was carrying me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around him to hold him steadily and rested my head on his chest as he took me to the landing zone. 

(Jackson P.O.V) 

Upon our return to Mother Base, Pequod dropped us off on the Medical Platform, from where Quiet and I got out and stood there when she looked at me. She raised her gloved hand up and gave me a finger call, gesturing me to follow her down to her cell. Eagerly, I did so like a puppy where she and I entered her cell, covered in mud and removed our gear, me with most of my clothes to nothing but my boxers as Quiet ran the tap of her shower and let her hair loose before drenching herself in water as mud instantly started running down her body into the drain. I joined her, washing the mud off myself and scrubbed my face and neck while Quiet gently rubbed her skin, drinking the water through her skin and smiled. After I washed myself off, I grabbed my dirty clothes and left Quiet's cell, knowing full well that being naked walking around Mother Base was not pioneering of me in front of the other Diamond Dogs. Luckily for me, we got back when it was well past people's bedtime, so getting to my room was fairly easy as I made a quick stop to the washer along the way before settling in my room and washed my hands before tucking myself into bed. 

**September 5th**

The next morning, was pleasant as the warmth of my bed made me not want to get out. Unfortunately, being a soldier and the son of the commander of Diamond Dogs had its duties. Rolling over, I checked the time to see that it was five forty-three. I relaxed, letting my arm sag when I felt more warmth and soft delicate skin fall on two plump breasts. 

Gasping, my eyes shot wide as I spotted a familiar face resting peacefully. "Q-Quiet?!" I whispered tremulously. 

Quiet's eyes opened, batting three times as her eyes set on me and a smile formed. 

"W-What are you doing in my room?" I asked in an unwelcoming tone. 

Her features hardened as she furrowed her brows, appearing betrayed and upset. 

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just, I didn't expect to see you here: in my bed. I don't recall drinking last night nor inviting you - as welcoming as this is." 

Quiet's features softened as she closed her eyes and giggled before opening them back up and kissed my jaw. I blushed at the caring gesture, which made Quiet giggle even more as she rolled onto her front and laid on top of me and bit her bottom lip, drifting her beautiful emerald eyes down my body. Her hands clapped my chest and rubbed circles around my nipples and teased me by removing her hands from my chest to her breasts and started fondling herself whilst grinding herself on my hips. 

"Q-Q-Quiet, I... I-I-I-I gotta get, oohhh... I gotta get--gotta get u-up..." I moaned as my morning woody stretched into a soft crevice which made me blush even harder. 

Quiet blinked her eyes wider, gasping as she stopped fondling herself to retract her hand from her front to her back and grabbed what was rubbing her buttocks. I tensed when she grabbed my shaft as she grabbed my hands forcibly and made me grab her breasts. I followed along and made her moan intensely as she rolled her head back, letting her hair fall behind her back. She then proceeded to grind against me by putting much motion into her pelvis when a knock interrupted the moment. Quiet and I gasped as she vanished from sight along with her weight being lifted off me, leaving me to pull up my boxers and answer the door. 

Pulling the door open, I saluted my visitor, who turned out to be Ocelot. "S-Sir! I, was just about to head to the office." 

"In your boxers, Corporal?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"Umm..." My voice trailed off as I looked down and remembered that I was almost fully naked. "N-No, sir. I--" 

"Don't worry, son. I'm not gonna rat you out to your pops." He assured me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Just make sure you plenty of sleep tonight. We need you up early tomorrow to fly back to Africa to extract an interpreter." 

"Of course, sir. And, thank you." 

Ocelot winked at me before heading off. I shut the door and made my way to my drawer to put on some new clothes when a pair of arms wrapped around my front with a body pressed against my back and a chin rested on my shoulder. 

"You are so mischievous, you know that?" I grumbled as I took out a new shirt when Quiet cuddled me a little tighter. 

"Hm," she responded and kissed my neck. 

"I love you too." 

**September 6th**

I made sure that I was up earlier than usual for the mission Ocelot had tasked me with. My armoury consisted of a modified AM MRS-4 equipped with a silencer, a silenced tranquiliser gun and a Renov sniper rifle. With Pequod waiting for my boarding, I noticed Quiet was already waiting for me before hopping in ahead of me. Climbing in, I closed the door behind me which gave Pequod the signal to take off. Quiet was watching me as I settled in the seat opposite her, from where she sat cross-legged with her hands on her thighs and an adoring smile placed on her lips. Her foot bounced on her shin when the side of her foot started rubbing my calf. She continued to flirt and play with me for the entire trip until we arrived at our destination. 

Upon our drop-off at our destination, Quiet walked along with me towards the outpost we were stationed near - which was a burnt village on a hill - and drew my binoculars and scanned the outpost for the captive. Luckily for us, one of the guards appeared with a figure wearing a bag over their head. 

"You shoot the guard, I'll take out the two men by the tent." I commanded Quiet, to which she hummed a response. 

I withdrew my binoculars and removed my primary weapon from my shoulder and raised it up, pointing at the two guards in anticipation of them turning around. As I drew closer, I waited for them to spot me before ordering Quiet to fire. A second later, the captive's guard dropped dead with a bullet to the head while the rest remained unaware of the rescue mission commencing. The two men I was focused on noticed me approaching when I opened fire on the one on the right first, shooting him right between the eyes and then the left, but unfortunately their trigger finger was itchy on the trigger and a random spray of bullets let loose, alerting the soldiers within the outpost. I rushed ahead, hanging my primary over my shoulder and picked the prisoner up and started running for another LZ for Pequod to come pick us up at. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

While Jackson took the PF's direct fire, I covered him, leaving the soldier's unsuspecting the presence of an enemy sniper. Once all the soldier's were dead, I sweeped the outpost a couple times to make sure everyone was dead when I spotted something irregular. The prisoner Jackson was escorting ceased swinging their arms despite him cutting free the rope that binded his hands together. As Jackson walked ahead to climb on board Pequod, the prisoner ceased walking to the helicopter. The prisoner produced a yellow RKG Russian grenade and raised their arm, holding the grenade by its tail behind their back and got ready to throw it. 

_KACHHOOOOOOMM_ _!!!_

Jackson ducked and spun around, his assault rifle raised, only for an explosion to go off closely to him. When I watched his body jump back and hit the ground, I dashed ahead towards him and picked him up and stored him on board the helicopter in a mild panic before assessing him for any damage. He groaned, showing to me that he was alright but possibly injured something terrible. 

"I'm... I'm alright," Jackson groaned as he rolled onto his side and then his front, slapping his arm on the seat and pulled himself up and rolled back onto his back. 

I took his hand into mine and squeezed tightly for comfort as he squeezed back by putting his other hand on top of mine. 

"Thank you... for saving me," he moaned softly. "I know you're probably thinking, 'you should've been more careful. You should never have turn you back to him. You could have died.' Yada, yada, yada..." 

"Hm!" I hummed aggressively and smacked his chest. 

"Ow!" He yelped and sat up, from where I sat beside him closely, hand in hand. "You know it's true! If, if you were in my position, I would lose my shit." 

I shut him up by pecking his lips and rested my head on his shoulder. 

"Shutting up." He said quickly and rested his head on mine. 

**September 18th**

(Jackson P.O.V) 

My latest mission was taking me once again to Afghanistan to blow up a convoy of heavily armed vehicles down from the Oboo Supply Outpost down to Lamar Khaate Palace. I packed heavily with a rocket launcher and grenade launcher, four C4's, two grenades and one anti-tank mine. As I was making my way to the helicopter, Quiet appeared by the helicopter door, arms crossed under her breasts with a frown on her face. I knew she wanted to come along, but this mission was very dangerous and it was only better that one of us got hurt rather than the both of us getting killed. I just couldn't risk it. 

"Quiet, honey, you gotta stay. I promise you I'll be back as soon as I can," I said to reassure her, but that made her even more upset. 

Quiet stormed off, making me feel guilty about not bringing her along but she was making it harder than it had to be. Or was I? Once Pequod and I were clear to take off, I idled in my seat before using my iDroid to play some music before shutting the door. 

Once I was in Afghanistan, Pequod flew off which caused dust to fly. I began my mission by heading a bit up the road before planting an anti-tank mine in the middle of the road and then backtracked to put two C4's on the sides of the road which I masked with dust and climbed up a hill so I was hiding amongst some rocks and drew my rocket launcher, primed to fire on the unsuspecting convoy. 

Patiently, I waited while music played in my ear when dad's voice came over and said, _"The convoy should be there in two minutes. Get ready Corporal."_

I shuffled so I was in a more comfortable position and had my grenade launcher at the ready for a quick gun swap once the anti-tank mine was triggered along with my C4 detonator by the foot I was sitting on so I could just step on the detonator. Loud rumbling came from my right, which was where a tank came rolling along with a dozen soldiers on either side, completely off guard, not suspecting an assault to commence. They were wrong. When the tank drove over the mine, it blew up the tank, causing the soldiers on either side to be blasted back when two armoured trucks rolled around the tank towards the C4's. I stomped on the detonator, causing the two explosives to detonate which caught both trucks, causing them to roll on their sides as another tank showed up along with another dozen soldiers who scrambled to a safe distance from the tank which pointed its cannon directly at me. I sprung up and pointed my launcher at it, focusing on the tank and pulled on the trigger, releasing a missile that flew directly at the tank and exploded, barely rocking the still mobile tank. Ducking, I dropped the launcher carelessly after reloading it and retrieved my grenade launcher and waited for the tank to open fire. An explosion impacted the rock I was resting against which caused me to jump away for a split second which was when I jumped up and pulled on the trigger, firing one grenade at the tank before having to duck again because of the soldiers firing at me. 

"Blast!" I cursed and drew my handgun and peeked around the left side of the rock. 

As the enemy soldiers came along, I fired at them whilst emptying my lethals. 

_"_ _CP_ _!_ _CP_ _! We're under heavy fire! Requesting reinforcements, over!"_ A Soviet PF barked into his communicator. 

_"This is_ _CP_ _: understood. We are sending reinforcements to combat the enemy."_ CP responded quickly. 

The tank fired again, impacting the rock which I had a bad feeling was breaking apart. I dared to peek over again and fired my grenade launcher at it a few more times before ducking again to replace my grenade launcher with my handgun. 

"Wait a minute... where's the rocket launcher?" I raised that question to myself before using the last grenade launcher rounds to kill a group of reinforcements ambushing me. 

The tank repositioned itself by driving around the tank over the downed truck and turned its cannon at me. Out of nowhere, a missile was shot at the tank, blowing it to smithereens as the remaining PF's fled. Out of nowhere, Quiet appeared by jumping down from a high place and stood erect, staring right at me with an expression I couldn't tell was upset or relieved. 

"Quiet!?" I called her name. 

Quiet approached me with the rocket launcher pointed upwards. Her free hand came up and slapped me, which in case I probably deserved. 

"Quiet, I am so sor--" I tried to apologise but she slapped me again and then kissed me. 

Calling Pequod, Quiet and I stared deeply into each other's eyes before retreating to head to the LZ to escape Afghanistan. 

**October 13th**

The body of the Man On Fire was recovered by the Soviet's in Yakho Oboo Supply Outpost in Afghanistan. Meaning, Boss had to go and recover it. It seemed that the children had softened up to my brothers here at Mother Base. All but Eli. He was the only insane one around them whose motive was to despise the Boss and kill him, even though he keeps getting his ass kicked.

Tragically, one of the children died in their quarters when a pile of steel pipes gave way and crushed one of the kids, killing the victim - Ralph - instantly. Quiet was with me when the tragedy occurred. What made things a little more troublesome was that one of the children wanted a necklace that was in their quarters filled with chlorine disinfectant due to a tank leak caused by the accident. One whiff and you'll suffocate.

"How could you let it fall down there anyway?" Dad asked one of the children.

One of the children cried "No!" at someone.

When I realised who they were calling to, Quiet was beginning to make a run-up when I tried intervening.

"Quiet, no!" I pleaded, but she'd leapt over me and fell into the gas. "NOOO!!"

Ocelot came along and physically had to restrain me as I attempted to jump in after her. "You do down there and you die!"

I fought him by trying to shove him aside but his strength was what kept me back. "No! Quiet!!"

"HEY!! Listen to me! There is no way to recover the body. I'm sorry, Jacks."

"No, no, no, no, no..." I muttered, falling to my knees and pressed my palms to my forehead.

Minutes passed since Quiet jumped in in an attempt to regain a necklace for the children. All hope seemed lost when a hand clanked on something, from where Boss and I rushed over to pull Quiet back out. Her skin was burnt badly like she had a first degree burn and a rash like she'd been in a bush of poison ivy. Boss carried her sizzling body out and walked quickly to the nearest four-wheel drive. I accompanied Boss as he sped us off to the Medical Platform, where I'd ordered the medical staff to prepare immediate treatment on Quiet's body. Seeing her so fragile and weak tampered with my heart. It pained me so to see her like this. How she risked her life to recover that necklace.

After hours of treatment, Quiet was carried out of the surgery to the infirmary where I would personally look after her for the next two to three weeks. Hopefully the one full week if she recovered quickly with her abilities. I sat by her bed, gently running my fingers through her hair as she laid unconscious after I worked my damnest to save her.

"I'm sorry, kid. Didn't think she was gonna make it," Ocelot spoke, saddened to think of telling me she was dead.

I sniffled. "I'll be fine. As long as I'm here at Mother Base looking after her, she should be back on her feet in over a week as long as she's treated right."

"I understand if you want time off. You two deserve each other."

"Thank you... sir."

Ocelot gently laid his hand on my shoulder, showing me he was supportive of Quiet and I being a couple and left us alone.

"Why... Why couldn't you just wait? You silly, silly woman. Please. Please come back to me. I need you. I need to feel your touch; see your eyes, kiss your lips, hold you in my arms. I would do anything for you. I would give you the world for your happiness. I just want to see you smile." I mumbled to myself and leaned over to kiss her forehead. 


	6. The Unspoken Disease

**October 22nd**

(Jackson P.O.V)

It's been nine days since Quiet fell influence to the gas leak Eli caused, putting Quiet in. the medical bay so he could escape with Sahelanthropus and the children, knowing she was capable of stopping us had she not jumped in to retrieve the necklace she almost died retrieving. I never thought I could hate a child any more than Eli. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse; they have. And to top it all off, my fellow Diamond Dogs have graffitied Quiet's cell by writing 'freak' or 'go to hell!' on a sign that had a cute picture of Quiet as a cartoon figure with a big red x behind her and 'Authorised Personnel Only'. I took it upon myself to scrub off the graffiti late that evening while nobody would be about except those on guard duty. Some passed by, either chastising me or giving me the cold shoulder for it. 

**November 1st**

(Big Boss P.O.V)

After that accident in the kids' quarters and Quiet's rehabilitation, I was informed that the kids had escaped with Eli as the mastermind behind their escape, meaning I had to retrieve them and Eli again. That explained why while I was in the middle of treating one of my patients about a flu. Miller believes Eli's been planning an armed uprising against us, and that incapacitating Quiet was the first part of his mission. He might also be hiding something from us. Who knows? Eli's gone, but we'll be after him. And when we do, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger. 

**November 13th**

(Jackson P.O.V) 

Not a day goes by that I don't regret sparing Quiet's life -even though it was Boss who shot her with a tranquiliser dart. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Despite all these complications with her not being able to behave like a normal human being or her not being able to speak because of her injuries in the past, I still loved her unconditionally. I hadn't been on a mission for over a week. Yes, I temporarily left her side to eat, drink, piss and shit as well as scrubbing off the crap on a sign outside her cell, but that was it. I had time of course, to treat those who'd come back injured from battle, but that was it. 

**November 24th**

(Big Boss P.O.V) 

Things have been getting worse and worse: Emmerich had Strangelove's body body stuffed inside an AI pod which we believe he had some involvement with a child - called Hal - who piloted Sahelanthropus in its early stages; using his son in his experiments. Now, another vocal cord parasite outbreak with several men dead which began in the Laboratory on the Quarantine Platform where the radiation leak occurred. 

As I went through the Quarantine Platform looking for the source of the transmission, it turned out one of the doctors stationed in the Platform had sent the transmission. Not only that, but the virus was now more dangerous than before: if the parasites got out into the open and birds feasted on the corpses, then the whole world will suffer from the virus. Banging came from nearby, from where a door was kicked open and undead infected soldiers rushed out, desperate to get into the open. I shoved one that was holding me back to the ground and shot the one making a run for the door in the thigh. More came rushing out. Half held me back while the rest went for the door when a bomb went off, completely cutting off any means of escaping into the open. The undead corpses of the Diamond Dog soldiers screamed and writhed in pain as the fire burnt them, killing off the parasites controlling their bodies. 

From there, I used TDG goggles I took from the doctor who sent the transmission and used that to find all who were infected due to the yellow glow in their throats. I had to do what I had to do. Put them out of their misery and stop the virus from spreading. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

I woke up in a comfortable bed in a room that was unfamiliar to me. Upon opening my eyes, I realised I was in the infirmary. The injuries I sustained gathering that child's necklace were healed and I felt better than before. But there was no Jackson by my side, to my disappointment. As I left the infirmary and took a step outside, instantly, I noticed something was wrong. I teleported to the Command Centre and spotted Huey, Ocelot, Commander Miller and Jackson watching live footage of Snake executing infected soldier's in the Quarantine Platform. 

"You're insane, Snake! He was one of your men!" Huey spat accusingly. 

I walked up behind the others, who immediately noticed me, where Jackson spun around and threw his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. 

"Oh my God! You're awake! I'm so glad you're alright!" Jackson cried and kissed my face all over, finishing with a strong kiss to my lips. 

Giggling, I pushed him off me and brought our attention to the footage of Snake heading down to Quarantine Floor B1. 

_"Let go of me! I'm going outside!"_ A muffled voice shouted from the footage behind a closed door. 

_"No! We're dead anyway!"_ A second protested. 

Snake unlocked the door and spotted a soldier pointing a gun at one on his knees who appeared like he was being choked by one of his own brothers. When they caught onto Snake's presence, they all rose up - every soldier and scientist in the room and saluted Snake. 

_"Hey, let the Boss decide,"_ said one soldier. 

_"We live and die by your order, Boss."_ Another said bravely. 

"Oh God. Oh no..." Jackie muttered, shaking his head in denial of the terrible fate that had befallen the men of Diamond Dogs who were contained to stop the spread of another infection, as it seemed. 

Snake fired one round into each face of the infected soldier's, putting them out of their misery, leaving one alive who appeared to be in good condition and unaffected. Unfortunately, once Snake and the solider were almost out, the soldier turned out to be infected - possibly through the wounds he received. 

_"They're waiting now. All of them,"_ said the soldier. He knew his time had come and that he would see his brothers once again. 

"I'm sorry, Boss." Commander Miller apologised. 

Jackson bowed his head in respect for those who'd fallen. Four hours passed since Snake left the Containment Platform. Since then, the clean-up crew extracted the bodies of the infected and placed them in coffins where they would be burnt to ash. Jackson seemed awfully quiet after the bodies were extracted. I tried giving him my sympathy, but it didn't seem to work. He secluded himself in his room on the Medical Platform but left the door open for me to enter. 

**November 25th**

(Jackson P.O.V) 

The next morning, I woke up no different to how I was yesterday. Maybe having Quiet lying in bed with me made some difference, but what saddened me was the deaths of my brothers in arms. Quiet slumbered peacefully as she laid on her back, one arm over her stomach and the other forming an L near her head while her legs formed a K. The light shining into my room shone on her body, highlighting her head and bosoms as her bra reflected the sunlight shining within. Gently, I touched her face, pulling some strands of hair away from her sweet face and rolled over so my legs were touching the ground and my back was to Quiet. I motioned to stand up, from where I heard shuffling and looked over my shoulder and noticed Quiet wide awake, a calm benevolent show of love and affection for me as I touched the hand that was on my shoulder. 

I got dressed, wearing my gear and the same clothes every Diamond Dog was wearing except a balaclava. A knock came at the door. I waited for Quiet to disappear before I opened the door to greet my guest. Dad. 

"Corporal. We've a hearing soon. Emmerich was the one responsible for Sahelanthropus and the second virus outbreak - we've got plenty of evidence against him. C'mon. Let's go see this bastard out." Dad ushered me. 

"What? Emmerich? I never liked him. Not after he attacked Mother Base and killed many good, decent men." I growled, resenting having Emmerich within our home. 

Dad led the way, in which I left the door open ajar and followed him to the hangar where every Diamond Dog listened to Ocelot address my brothers. "Nine years ago, this man acted as accomplice to the attack on Mother Base. He then provided support to Skull Face. Conspiring with Eli. He repaired Sahelanthropus in secret. His 'research materials' caused the leak at the Quarantine facility. Which in turn, caused the Wolbachia mutation, letting the parasite off their chains. We lost a lot of good men. He also stands accused of murdering one of his own family - hiding the body." 

"I haven't killed anybody!" Emmerich protested his innocence. "The rest is all wrong, too! The inspection was supposed to help everyone! I sacrificed myself for my companions just as much as any of you. Why won't you believe me?!" 

Dad walked to the front of the room, accompanying Boss and Ocelot. Quiet and I stood in the far back and watched the confrontation continue to unfold before our very ears. 

"The prosecution calls a witness." Dad raised his voice. 

Machinery worked as the AI pod Boss brought in was presented. 

"Strangelove's gravestone. Haunted by her phantom." Dad jeered Emmerich. 

"It's just a machine," Emmerich quivered. 

The pod activated, glowing red when a woman's voice cried out, banging on the walls of the tube. "Open this thing! Huey! Damn it, Huey! Open it now! Please... Let me out... Kill me..." 

"It recorded it all. Everything." Dad tossed photographs at the floor in front of Emmerich. "Everything you did living together." 

"How could a machine...?" 

"You forced your own son into the cockpit of a Metal Gear. A test subject." 

"Hal..." 

"His mother had to hide him away. And for that, you locked her in that coffin." 

"No! She, she did it herself! It was suicide! And even if I did, what right do you have?!" 

"There's more... We have you to tell us everything you've done - everything you've thought - all this time. Nine years ago, you agreed to the inspection in return for Cipher's guarantee that you'd be spared." 

"I thought it was real!" 

"We've reviewed into everything else that's happened since you arrived here." 

There was a pause when Emmerich choked out a "Please," but dad raised his voice over him in anger. 

"Guilty! All counts..." Dad grumbled, slamming the end of his crutch to the ground, which set an uproar amongst my brothers. 

All of my brothers roared for revenge, yelling, "Kill him! Kill that son of a bitch!" to satisfy the lust for this maniac's actions. 

The shouting continued for just over twenty-four seconds when a gunshot silenced everyone. Ocelot had his revolver raised up. Everyone was silent, eagerly awaiting to hear Emmerich's punishment. Quiet and I held hands as we watched on. 

"We exist outside the law. What should we do Boss? Just give the order... We'll handle the rest." Dad said, stentorianly. 

Boss stepped forward and gave the order to prepare a life raft. "Big enough for one. Food and water, too.

"Boss?" 

"He's leaving." 

"You... he's responsible for, for all of this!" Dad cried in outage of the Boss' decision. "This of all the men. He didn't lose a damned thing. THIS IS THE ENEMY, AND HE'S HERE ON HIS KNEES!!" 

"Kaz... You are right. He is not one of us. But we are not responsible to judge an enemy. He leaves Mother Base and that'll be the end of it." 

Dad backed off, retreating into the crowd and left. Everyone dispersed as the court hearing was adjourned. Boss was right. He'll see through the lies he falsely accused and see what kind of a man he really is. What goes around, comes around. 

**November 27th**

(Quiet P.O.V) 

"Leave her alone, dad! Let us go!" Jackson shouted at dad as he and I were tied to chairs - he was facing me - as I was due for a late interrogation since I first came to Mother Base. 

"Why are you here? Did Skull Face send you? Or did you have your own score to settle with the Boss?" He questioned me, eager to hurt me which also affected his own son. 

Commander Miller nodded his head at one of the soldiers present in the room, who put a wet rag over Jackson's face and continually poured a jerry can of water over him, causing him to experience drowning. I squirmed, fighting every impulse to lash out at everyone and free Jackson and hijack a helicopter, but where would we go? We would surely be hunted down and blown out of the sky. 

"Enough!" Ocelot called and raised his left hand up, almost pushing the soldier drowning Jackson and removed the cloth from his face. 

Jackson breathed deeply, taking in as much air as he could to sustain himself and ended up passing out. 

"If she wanted to kill the Boss, he'd already be dead. Same goes for Jacks and for all of us. She's had plenty of chances. She can't talk and she's not here to kill anyone. She doesn't want to, because she is in love with your only son, Kaz. Face facts. You're wasting your time. It doesn't matter why she's here, she works for you now." He said to Miller and looked at Boss. 

"Love? With her?! BULLSHIT!!" Commander Miller snapped. "What makes you so sure?" 

"I was the same way once." 

"What if she's a spy?" 

"What if I'm a spy? Or you?" Ocelot countered. "We could go on all day." 

Snake came over and looked from Miller to me. "Let them go. She can't speak so she can't spread the infection." 

Enviously, Miller bumped Snake with his shoulder and stormed off. Snake tipped his head at the soldier, who quickly saluted Snake and left. He produced a knife and cut my restraints. Once he did so, he walked out, which was when I leapt out at Jackson and untied him also, embracing him in a hug. 

"Do you understand me?" Code Talker asked in Navajo - the Athabaskan language. "Do you... understand me?" 

"Yes," I responded in the same dialect that I could speak fluently in. 

"The parasite - that was the bilagaana?" 

I paused before answering, "Yes. He told me to use it here." 

"The language?" 

"English. But... I have not spoken it. And I never will. Never will... Never..." 

Jackson groaned as he leaned forward, holding his head with one hand and looked up at me. It seemed that he didn't catch me speaking in Navajo, probably from the effects of being waterboarded. I knelt in front of him, taking his free hand into mine and smiled proudly at him, happy to be in love with such a brave, amazing person.   
  



	7. Butterflies

**December 11th**

It was Jackson's birthday coming up. His twenty-sixth birthday tomorrow. Everyone's plan was to surprise him upon his return from Afghanistan - he was off retrieving a useful weapon that would increase the efficiency and firepower to all helicopters in Mother Base - by hiding from sight. Fireworks would be set and then music would be played and everyone would come out and sing Happy Birthday to Jackson by presenting a cake I had a hand in designing. It would have a butterfly on either side of the Diamond Dogs logo. I also had a special surprise in store for Jackson once we were somewhere secluded. A way of showing my affection towards him for being such a loving boyfriend. 

(Jackson P.O.V) 

An explosion went off nearby, indicating the enemy soldiers I was dealing with at an outpost in a small village. Their mortar fire came dangerously close to me as I peeked from cover and opened fire on the reinforcements that arrived to support their allies. 

_"_ _CP_ _!_ _CP_ _! We're taking heavy casualties! We need reinforcements now!"_ An enemy soldier screamed into his radio. 

Once I ran out of the next magazine, I checked my clip, realising I was on my last clip and loaded my gun and continued to suppress the enemy forces. A tank rolled up making me dread the amount of firepower they were bringing in just to take care of me. Since I wasn't too far from more cover, I decided to make a run for it. Cooking a grenade, I tossed it as far as I could to the small group of soldiers nearby and sprinted for the nearest house as dirt shot up, sprinkling me in dirt as the force of an explosion barely shook me. I threw myself to cover and leaned against a wall and breathed deeply, searching for a resupply of ammunition since it normally was close by either with a table of weapons or from a spare rifle lying around somewhere. 

"Damn. Last clip." I mumbled to myself. "I'm not going down like this. I'll make it back if it's the last thing I do. The things I do for love..." 

I kept moving, doing my best to escape the hotzone and meet the helicopter that was due to arrive at the landing zone two hundred meters from my current position. Bullets sprayed at me, hitting the walls that left holes behind while I ran as fast as I could. 

_"This is_ _Pequod_ _! Arriving shortly at_ _LZ_ _!"_ The pilot informed me. 

As I ran, I looked up overhead and saw my escort arriving at the landing zone. Another explosion went off ahead of me to my left, getting close to hitting me. To avoid getting dirt in my eye, I raised my arm up to my face and kept running. Distant gunfire went off in the distance, which sounded like my enemy's were still trying to hit me despite the distance. Jumping aboard, the pilot immediately set off to get us the hell out of there. Now that we were out of danger, I laid on the floor, breathing deeply and removed my gear since it was holding me down, applying a lot of weight on me. 

I took ahold of my iDroid and played a cassette tape on a specific tune: Quiet's humming. It was like meditation: it was calming, soothing to the ears, and it lulled me into a state of relaxation so I could sleep while the pilot delivered me back to Mother Base. 

**December 12th**

"Five minutes out to base, sir." The pilot informed me. 

I shook myself awake and sat upright, peeking out the window at the ocean. Mother Base came into sight, which excited me as I was waiting to be reunited in Quiet's arms. Something didn't seem right. Normally, there were more people about, but there wasn't even a greeting party waiting for me. The pilot landed the helicopter at the Command Platform's landing pad, from where I pulled the door open and climbed out and the helicopter flew off. Cautiously, I drew my handgun in both hands and kept it pointed at the ground as I surveyed the platform for any signs of life. The sun was dawning, meaning there was still light out before it falls to dark in the next hour and a half. Explosions went off, startling me, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from but in the distance. Then, music started playing and people started singing as they appeared. 

"Happy Birthday, congratulations,   
Happy Birthday, with salutations   
Happy Birthday, may your sky stay blue,   
Happy Birthday to you...," everyone sang heroically, which consisted of dad, Ocelot, Code Talker and Big Boss, all of whom wore party hats as a trolley came up with a white cake and four candles sticking out. 

"Happy Birthday, Corporal," dad commended me with a blank expression that appeared like he was trying to hide his emotions as I leaned forward, blowing out the candles once I thought of my Birthday wish. 

Everyone cheered and applauded me as I took a knife and cut everyone a slice. Plates were produced, from where I gave each cake a slice and got one for myself and Quiet. Which reminded me, where was she? I was too distracted from wondering where she was as the others had escorted me into the cafeteria where the rest of Diamond Dogs had set up bottles of beer for everyone to have on account of it being my birthday. I met up with my buddies and drank with them, enjoying the night, even though it wasn't the same without Quiet around. Couldn't blame her. 

After I was done having two drinks, I bid everyone goodnight and they, Happy Birthday's, I headed back up to the surface and walked alone to the Medical Platform to reach my room. Once inside, I made sure to lock the door and sighed, undressing myself down to nothing but my underwear and shorts and sat on my bed, wondering where Quiet was. Suddenly, someone appeared in my room. Quiet stood before me, leaning on one leg and grinned at me mischievously. 

"Q-Quiet! Hey! I, thought you forgot about me." I greeted her by jumping up to my feet and kissed her passionately on her lips. 

She hummed, frowning. 

"Sorry. It's been one helluva day. A long-ass trip form Afghan after taking on half a frickin' army, it kinda makes you uneasy after doing this for so long. I missed you. I thought about you the whole time I was gone - even though I was gone for a few days." 

**A/N: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!!!**

A smiled broke onto her face. It faded slightly, but maintained some joy on her face as she pushed me onto my bed and removed her glove, sleeve, and equipment, bearing her down to nothing but her bikini and pantyhose. I felt my cheeks heat up as Quiet removed her hair tie, letting her hair fall just below her shoulders as she then removed her bra and pulled her panties down her legs, stepping over it. Now, she was bearing all to me. Quiet took one step forward, then took another, putting one foot in front of the other and placed her hands on my chest and laid me down. I rotated myself so that I was resting comfortably on the bed with her straddling my hips. 

"So this is my birthday present, huh? You must've been waiting a while to get to show me this." I quipped and touched her hips, rubbing her sides as she leaned forward so her breasts were touching my stomach. 

Quiet pulled my pants off and then my underwear so we were both naked. She saw how excited I was and teased me by placing kissed on my jawline down my neck, chest, stomach and down to my joystick and sat back up, using her legs to raise herself up as she grabbed my joystick and made sure the train passed into the tunnel and bounced up and down on me like a trampoline. Quiet moaned pleasurably as I raised my hands up from her hips to her breasts and squeezed, teasing her as she placed both hands on her chest over her breasts and bit down on her bottom lip. 

"Oh, I love you... I love you! I love you, Quiet! Ugh!" I moaned excessively, impassioned with the art of love Quiet and I participated in. 

Though she could not speak, I just knew she was thinking the same thing. Leaning forward, I cuddled Quiet and made out with her, earning a moan upon every thrust. Fifteen minutes of hot, steamy, sticky sex passed to the point of climax, in which I sat up, holding Quiet against my body and kept thrusting until I finished inside her. She and I relaxed and fell back onto my bed and cuddled. 

"Q-Quiet?" I spoke her name softly, shyly. 

She perked her head up, eyebrows raised, glistening her adoring green eyes at me. 

"Um, we've known each other for a good many months now. And... um, w-while I was out, I found some valuables during the few days I was in Afghanistan." 

Quiet tilted her head and rolled off me so she was half on top of me but lying on her side, me no longer inside her. 

I rolled over and grabbed my pants and dug into the left pocket and pulled out a diamond ring I found and hid it in my right fist and sat up, facing Quiet. Opening my ring hand, I grabbed it with two fingers and present it to her. She gasped, covering her mouth and nose with both hands, wide-eyed. 

"Will... um, would you do me the honour... of marrying me?" I proposed. 

She removed her hands from her face and smiled, offering me her hand. I slid the ring on her ring finger, sealing our love as we embraced in a kiss and slept in each other's arms for the remainder of the night. 

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

**December 13th**

The next morning, Quiet stirred in her sleep, reshuffling so she was now lying on her front, facing me. After last night, it made me wonder how I got so lucky. Quiet's eyes suddenly opened, batting her eyelashes at me and smiled. 

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered and kissed her forehead. 

She hummed and kissed my chin. 

"Good sleep?" 

She nodded. 

"That's good. I... adore you." 

Quiet cringed, blushing. 

"Don't you ever leave me. The others can go fuck themselves for whatever they think about you. You're an incredible human being. As long as you don't speak... I'm willing to take that risk to keep you here with me." I confessed and took her hands into mine. 

A frown replaced her smile, her eyes drifting down from mine. She got up to put her clothes and gear back on, leaving me worried about what I said that might've upset her. First she put on her panties, then her bra, her pantyhose and then her gear. 

"Quiet? Quiet, honey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" I called her and got up to put my clothes on as well. 

A knock came at the door, making my heart skip a beat as to who was outside my door. Quiet vanished instantly, leaving me to struggle putting on my jacket as the zipper kept getting stuck. I opened the door, finding Big Boss standing outside my room. 

"S-Sir!" I saluted him. 

"At ease, soldier. R&D require another launcher belonging to the American government much like the Honey Bee - the one Boss collected when he encountered the Skulls a second time." He pulled out his iDroid and showed me the map of Afghanistan and highlighted the location of where this mission was taking me then a convoy's route. "I'm taking you and Quiet to going to Afghanistan and find a General and eliminate him. He'll be indoors, so be extra careful. A convoy will be passing by, so security will be tight. You leave in twenty." 

"Yes, Boss." 

Boss' eye drifted away from me for a split second then looked back at me, dismissing me. He left, allowing myself and Quiet the chance of tidying ourselves up. After another five minutes, Quiet and I made our way to the landing pad in time for a helicopter to fly in. 

_"This is_ _Pequod_ _! Arriving at_ _LZ_ _!"_ The pilot announced. 

Quiet and I climbed in and took off to head back to the place I nearly died trying to escape from. She seemed rather silent since I tried making her feel better. Looks like I made her feel worse. She refused to look at me to show me she was alright, so it was a long lonely trip, making me think of how I could make Quiet feel better and remove this guilt hanging over me. 

By the time we arrived in Afghanistan, we landed three hundred meters out from the small village I was in on my last visit to Afghanistan. Quiet headed off without me, leaving me to chase after her and arrive at a good vantage point that would let me scope out the village. Quiet was extra silent - she wasn't even humming while she was behind the scope. Once I scoped the village out, noticing that security had doubled since last time - excluding the tanks - and made my move to sneak in while Quiet covered me. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

I kept my eye on Jackson as he snuck into the village. Any soldiers that weren't in his line of sight, I took out. As he made his way to the big building where we believed the weapon was, the convoy Snake told us about had arrived. Unfortunately, there was no way for me to tell him the convoy was arriving. 

"Hm," I hummed. 

_"Quiet? What's the matter?"_ Jackson spoke, sounding a bit relieved to hear me communicate with him. 

"Hm!" 

_"Someone coming up behind me? Do they know we're here?"_

"Hm!!" I hummed rougher, louder. 

_"The convoy?"_

"Mhm," I hummed calmer. 

_"Oh. Don't worry, I'll be out in five. If you got eyes on the General, take the shot."_

I watched the convoy drive into the village from the west of my position. It slowly came to a halt once the back vehicle was within the camp, where the occupants filed out with around two dozen men reinforcing security at the camp. One of those in particular was had white hair and a white mustache, which appeared to be the General Snake mentioned. With him in my sight, I quickly checked to see if Jackson was making his way out before fixing my crosshairs over the General's face and pulled on the trigger. 

Now that the alarm was raised, the PF's looked around for the shooter when I suddenly heard Jackson scream, _"FUCK!!_ _Argh_ _... I'm, I'm okay! I'm hit, but it's nothing serious."_

My heart dropped in my chest in fears of Jackson getting shot or him dying from blood loss. I spotted him crossing the road whilst shooting at the PF's that scrambled for cover. He had a rocket launcher hanging over his back, weighing back on him as he hid behind cover, barely in my line of sight. I continued to shoot Soviet PF's in my line of sight, which slowly made the enemy aware of there being a sniper in the area. Luckily, they still didn't know where I was. Once Jackson caught up with me, I got up and ran alongside him. The enemy were still chasing us as Jackson called in for a pick-up. 

_"This is_ _Pequod_ _! Arriving at_ _LZ_ _!"_ The pilot informed us as I spun around, drawing my pistol and shot the men that caught up with us. 

I leapt up, wrapping my legs around one soldier's head and threw myself backwards, body slamming them and fired at a second soldier running towards me. Jackson came out of nowhere and charge-tackled another enemy soldier approaching along with two more as I got back up to my feet and shot the third in the head and swung my arms to aim at the closest, pulling the trigger. One of them kicked Jackson to the ground and wrestled to keep him pinned as his friends came along and restrained him. 

"GO!!" I heard Jackson cry. 

I holstered my gun and used my powers to fight off the enemy gathered in one big group, knocking them all down to the ground. Whistling howled through the air. I looked up and saw mortars raining down on us, missing both the enemy and Jackson. My gut told me to stay, but my heart told me to run. Reluctantly, I fled for the helicopter and took off with the rocket launcher on board. I fled, knowing there was no way I could save him. Pequod ascended into the sky as I helplessly watched the Soviets carry Jackson away while the rest blankly fired at me. Angrily, I slammed the door shut and sat in a seat, palms to my head and cursed myself for not doing better to save him. 

Once I arrived back at base, Commander Miller, Code Talker and Snake were waiting for me as Pequod landed the helicopter. Pulling the door open, I climbed out and handed Snake the rocket launcher and stormed off for my cell, clearly upset with the mission. 

"Quiet, where's Jackson?" Miller called out to me. 

I refused to look back at him. 

"Where is he?!" 

"Quiet," said Snake. 

I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder with a frown. 

"It's not your fault..." Boss tried to assure me.

I looked down at my feet and then my hands. Snake approached me and put his hand on my shoulder, sympathising my emotional struggle. I shook my shoulder, pulling it out of his grasp and vanished so I was now invisible before letting my anger out once I was back in my cell. 

**January 13th, 1985**

A month passed since Jackson's capture in Soviet PF hands. Since then, I hadn't been the same. I lived in constant fear of what they were doing to him. I never saw Commander Miller loaf around like nothing bad was happening. His own son was kidnapped and he didn't give a damn. He just blamed me for his disappearance. Snake was working hard to find him along with the Intel Team, scanning every place in Afghanistan where Jackson might be. 

"... it's all her fault! Snake should've killed her the moment she almost killed Corporal Miller. If it weren't for him, our men wouldn't be dead from the infection she spread!" I heard Commander Miller shouted at someone as I laid in the cot of my cell, sunbathing, absorbing the sun's energy. 

"Kaz, Jackson knew the risks upon taking up that mission. You can't always blame our misfortune on Quiet when she would _never_ want to harm him." Ocelot argued. 

"She's dangerous! She's a freak! Even if Jackson was in love with her, what would make him think I'd accept that... thing, as my daughter-in-law?!" 

"Kaz, that's enough! You can't keep controlling his life! He's a grown man." 

"I want perfect soldiers. Not freaks." 

"In case you've forgotten, Boss spared Quiet because she was useful and for her talent. Without her, the Boss would've died on countless occasions." 

"The Boss knows I've got his back, but that th--" 

"Commander, you're stepping way out of line," Ocelot warned him. 

Something banged, following more slamming which made me jump. Moments passed and soon there was nothing but silence. 

**January 16th**

Word was getting around that I was responsible for Jackson's kidnapping. What made it worse was how they even thought I murdered him. The pressure was becoming too much for me. Nobody cared for me but Jackson, and with him gone, I felt my presence here at Mother Base was how I saw it once I came: a prison. So, I snuck out on a cargo helicopter and fled to Afghanistan to find Jackson myself with or without Snake's help. 

**January 17th**

Afghanistan was cold and dark, just like the day I met and fell in love with Jackson. I started off my search by infiltrating Wakh Sind Barracks, where a car was just leaving with a prisoner in the back. I started off by assassinating the driver, causing the car to swerve off the road into a boulder nearby. Using my powers, I sped over and drew my knife, pressing the blade against the passenger's throat. 

"N-No! Don't kill me! There's a, a highly skilled soldier here! Y-You want blueprints? We got that too! Plenty of materials too! Please, don't kill me!" The soldier squirmed, begging for me to spare his life. 

I roughly grabbed the soldier's collar and shook him. 

"Okay! Okay! He's underground in the cells!" 

Slicing his neck, I headed off, camouflaging so I was unseen as I invaded the base to find Jackson in the cells. There weren't many guards in sight, so sneaking in didn't involve much effort from me considering I could just turn invisible and sneak in, find Jackson, extract him and get us out. As I made my way underground, I could hear voices tormenting someone - someone who I suspected was Jackson. 

**A/N: Sorry if I got the translations wrong.**

_"Я говорю, что мы должны отрезать ему яйца._ I say we should cut his balls off." One Soviet soldier suggested. 

_"№ Давай отрежем ему язык. Я хочу знать, каково это, когда мы убиваем эту снайперскую суку, тихо._ No. Let's cut out his tongue. I wanna know what it's like when we kill that sniper bitch, Quiet." The other added, chuckling with his friend nastily. 

_"Где электроинструменты?_ Where's the power tools?" 

One of the Soviet's retrieved a power drill and toyed with it when I stepped forward, appearing before them and grabbed the drill over the first soldier's hand and activated it, shoving the drill into the temple of the soldier and then drilled it into the second's right eye. 

"Q-Quiet...? I-I's that really you?" Jackson mumbled, looking up at me hopefully and dropped his head. 

I smiled and drew my knife and cut Jackson free. I threw his arm across my back and pulled him up to his feet and carried him out until he was able to walk on his own. Jackson and I toured the base for his stuff before he called in for air pick-up and fought our way out. Mortar fire rained down on us as we ran, throwing dirt at us as we did our best to avoid getting shot. 

_"This is Pequod! On station at LZ!"_ The pilot announced through the radio. 

Jackson and I jumped on board the helicopter, which took off without a second to waste as bullets sprayed on the side of the helicopter. I pulled the door shut so the barrage of bullets wouldn't ruin the interior of our pick-up. Jackson breathed deeply, clutching his chest as he laid back on the floor and placed his other hand on his forehead. I crawled over to Jackson on all fours so that I was on top of him. Jackson raised his eyebrows and widened his eyebrows at me, eyeing my body down, mainly focusing on my breasts and met my eyes. 

"I missed you." He said sweetly and caressed my arms. He looked at my hands and asked me, "Where's your ring?" 

I reached into one of my belt pouches and pulled out the ring he gave me on a necklace. He took the ring and unhooked it and raised his hands around my neck, pushing my ponytail back so he could hook it. I sat up and held the ring in my hand, admiring his commitment and blushed a little as he rubbed my thighs. Grabbing his hands, I stopped him from flirting with me further as I became a little concerned in case the pilot would look back and snoop on us touching each other lovingly. 

"Later," he mouthed, winking. 


	8. Here's To You

(Jackson P.O.V) 

On our way back to base, something very peculiar occurred. It was bucketing down over us, which seemed to excite Quiet. She seemed a bit more lively as we both looked out the window. Quiet pulled the door open and stuck her head out as we were flying over the Medical Platform and dove out. While she was enjoying herself, I took my time walking over to her as she removed her boots and pantyhose and played in the puddles of water. While Quiet was enjoying the rain, I came along and splashed my legs with water. I stomped on the water, splashing Quiet back as we both fought with water when she bounced into my arms. I held her by her arms when the rain ceased and light was shining through the clouds. Grabbing her boots, I tipped out the water built up and handed it to her, which she took and smiled and walked off, shaking her butt a little before turning invisible so only her boots were visible. 

"Welcome back, Corporal." Big Boss greeted me. 

Startled by his presence, I stood at attention and saluted him. 

"Good to see you in one peace. I'll need that mission report from you for later." 

"Aye, sir. I'll give it to you tomorrow morning." 

"I'll be off on mission for a few days. Bring it to me when I get back." 

I nodded and headed off to Quiet's cell, knowing she'd be there waiting for me. 

**January 23rd**

(Quiet P.O.V) 

The shower did me nicely. That was the best drink I've had in a long time. As expected, Jackson came along, leaning against the wall to the stairs, staring straight at me. I half-turned so most of my back was in Jackson's sight while I looked over my shoulder and grinned. Jackson came around my cell and stood outside my cell on the other side of my cot and rested his head on the bars that separated us. 

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." He spoke softly with a frown. 

It saddened me to know that his father would not accept me as Jackson's wife. I love him, but how can I have someone if we're not allowed to be together? Someone loudly thumped down the stairs to my cell. Jackson was already well away from my cell and stood at attention to greet whoever had come. Six Diamond Dogs had come down - which I expected was to harass me again - and lined up, blocking Jackson's only way out. 

"What do you lot think you're up to?" Jackson asked boldly. 

"We could ask you the same thing. What, visiting your girlfriend again?" The one on the far right jeered. 

"That is none of your business." 

The second one on the far left barked, "Ha! How can you like her? That murderer..." 

"We've all had bad pasts. Don't go making fun of her because she's better than you all." Jackson shot back, raising his arm out and pointed at one in particular, bravely defending my honour. 

"She's a freak! She doesn't belong here. She will _never_ be one of us!" The one in the middle shouted. 

"Call her that one more time. I dare you. I _double_ dare you, motherfucker! Say that one more goddamn time!" Jackson snapped, finally losing his anger for the first time ever. 

Through the gaps in their balaclavas, the Dogs' eyes bulged. Their fists clenched and all six surrounded Jackson like they were about to beat him up. Like hell I was going to let that happen. Someone jumped Jackson from behind and grabbed him in a headlock while another came along and punched his stomach as I watched on until I decided to intervene, beating the crap out of the two guys holding Jackson back. He and I stood back to back, ready to face off with the bullies. Pulling my right arm back, I clenched my fist and punched the first bully in the jaw and used my momentum to leap in the air and spun around, colliding my foot to the side of the head of the second when the third drew a knife and jabbed it at me. I backed away and grabbed the third soldier's knife hand by the wrist with my right hand and slammed my left into his elbow, breaking his arm and threw him into a wall. I looked over at Jackson and saw him slamming his elbow down on a soldier tackling him into a wall. I picked up the knife lying on the floor and threw it at the leg of the soldier fighting Jackson who fell on the same leg so Jackson could grab his head and slam his knee in the chin of said soldier, knocking him out. 

"Not the kind of welcome party I was hoping for," Jackson said, puffing. 

"What the hell is going on here?!" Commander Miller shouted as he came downstairs and found me out of my cell alongside Jackson, beating up the six Diamond Dog soldiers. "This is just what I needed: proof to get rid of her from Mother Base. She _is_ the monster I believed her to be!" 

"Commander, this is not what it looks like," Jackson said cautiously. "I firmly believe these men came here to harass Quiet." 

"Corporal, stand, aside. Otherwise, you'll be in the same position she'll be in soon." 

"Dad, come on! I'm asking you as your son to let this aside and see that Quiet is genuinely an amazing person. For once in your life, just LISTEN TO ME!!"Jackson snapped. 

Now Commander Miller and Jackson fell into a heated chat about each other and myself. 

"I raised you as my son _and_ a soldier. Don't neglect my hard work to bring you into Diamond Dogs." 

"You never loved me, dad! I hate you for that! I love Quiet. I even propose to her! Look," Jackson looked at me and showed Commander Miller the ring hanging around my neck, giving a brief glance up at the roof looking out of my cell. "See?! I'm gonna marry her whether you like it or not. And if anyone else in Diamond Dogs don't like it, then tough titties you ass-turd MONKEY FUCKERS!! And I don't care if you don't like Quiet. KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!!" 

I'd noticed an audience had gathered outside my cell as soldiers had all looked down through the roof of my cell, some of whom were kind faces intrigued by the confrontation between father and son. 

"You wouldn't have met her if it weren't for me, you ungrateful bastard!" Commander Miller countered. "She will _never_ be one of us!" 

"Who are you to judge?!" 

"If it were me, I would have had killed right here, right now!" 

"Over my dead body!" 

"That's enough!" Snake shouted, overruling both Commander Miller and Jackson. 

Snake came walking down the stairs, intervening in the fight between the two and folded his arms, showing he was _not_ happy with what was going on. 

"Boss... she, they--" Commander Miller spoke, trying to get some more words out when Snake raised his hand up, shutting him up. 

"I heard everything, Kaz. You can't stop love. Jackson and Quiet love each other and you should get over it. If they want to get married, you can be damn sure that's gonna happen. Jackson's right. Diamond Dogs are meant to be better than this, not trying to murder one of our own." Snake addressed Commander Miller. 

"She will ne--" 

"You and I have known each other for a long time now. I see Jackson as my own nephew. What happened to Maria was not your fault." Snake said more dignified, hoping to lift Commander Miller's sorrows as it seemed he started to get soft from his temper. 

"Ever since Maria passed away, I-I just wanted to keep Jackson safe." Commander Miller mumbled. 

"Dad..." Jackson frowned, moving away from me to comfort his father. 

"Jacks... I, I'm so sorry, son. Ever since I've gone to war, this life... I, it's changed me. I'm being consumed by revenge, that I've completely neglected my duty as a father." 

Jackson and Commander Miller stood right in front of each other. Commander Miller removed his hand from his crutch and wrapped his only good arm around Jackson and he hugged back. Snake and the audience dispersed, leaving us be while Jackson and Commander Miller made up for lost time to spend quality time together as father and son. It warmed my heart to see them bonding. 

**January 26th**

It took quite some time to sort out things within Diamond Dogs about having me as an official member of the team. Since then, there has been a dramatic decrease in my visits from other Diamond Dog soldiers, who've come to not regard me in place of spitting hate at me. Now that the whole of Mother Base knew I was engaged with Jackson, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed about it, though Jackson encouraged me to keep my chin up and look forward to us marrying, if we could even figure out where and when. But that wasn't the only thing keeping me down. Just a sudden uneasiness: headaches, back pain and my breasts felt pretty tender like wearing a bra was becoming rather uncomfortable but I just put up with that. 

(Jackson P.O.V) 

With my next patient gone, I put away the file for Lonely Beaver and waited for my next patient to come: Quiet. 

_Another visit?_

The door to my office opened up, from where the stunningly gorgeous brunette strolled in with a big smile on her lips. She placed her lips against mine and sat on my lap as I held her with one arm around her back. 

"Hey there, honey. What can I do for you?" I welcomed Quiet and cupped her cheek with my other hand. 

She blushed a little, humming as she tilted her head at me and batted her eyelashes at me. I handed her the notepad I hadn't used in a few weeks and let her scribble words under her last sentence during her first visit to see me while I was working in the Medical Platform. 

Quiet showed me what she'd written, which I read aloud, "I've been pretty... sore lately. Sore? Sore how?" 

Taking the notepad back, she wrote her answer and showed me. 

"Tender breasts, fatigue... So that explains why you haven't been out lately." 

Quiet hummed, nodding to confirm what she'd written. 

"Well, I don't think I need to take tests, but..." I explained, unsure of how to continue my sentence. 

She tilted her head at me, pouting her bottom lip a little. 

Nervously, I cleared my throat and said, "In my medical opinion; yo--" I paused, unsure of how to proceed. "You are..." 

Quiet took my hands into hers and rubbed my knuckles with her thumbs, imploring me to get it out. 

"There's no other way to say this, but... you, are... pregnant." 

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets, completely taken aback at my synopsis of her symptoms. Quiet jumped off me and took a step back, her arms curled under her breasts with an estranged look about her. 

"L-Look, I'm as surprised as you, but, baby... think about it: you're pregnant! Your body is healing - this leaves me extremely confused as anyone else since I'm one of the best medics here. It's supposed to be nigh impossible, but... apparently you're getting better. Slowly. It's just your lungs we can't restore - but we're gonna have a baby! I, I mean... I can do a scan, see if I can determine the gender in five months to see whether it's a boy or a girl. A-Aren't you happy?" I explained, both happy and sad with the results - happy that she was pregnant but sad with how she reacted to it. 

Quiet bowed her head so her chin was touching her chest. I got up and approached her, pulling her into a hug to reassure her of our predicament. 

"Well... I guess... if you're not happy, then..." I said downhearted and bowed my head. 

Quiet moaned, drawing my attention back to her. 

I looked up at her hopefully and saw a reassuring smile place comfort within me. "Thank you, Quiet. I promise you this: I will support you and this child and I will never hurt you, stop loving you, abandon you." 

Quiet giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed herself against me, inching our faces ever so closely together that our lips created electricity before they even touched. Our lips connected and my hands came down to hold her hips as we caressed one another's mouths with our tongues, slobbering our mouths as I then placed gentle kisses along her jawline down her neck to her breasts. Quiet ran her fingers through my hair, rubbing my head as I sucked and licked one nipple then moved onto the next, earning moans from my sweetheart. 

"Maybe we should do this somewhere more private where nobody could walk in on us," I breathed on her as I rubbed one breast with my hand. 

"Hm," she nodded, agreeing. 

"Go on, you beautiful, sexy woman. Catch you later." I said as she walked off and slapped her bottom. 

Quiet yelped, cringing at me as she opened the door as she vanished from her head down. 

**February 5th**

I suppose it was a good thing there were feminine soldiers in the base because they seemed to have gotten together and collaborated on wedding preparations. Surprisingly, Ocelot was keen on the matter as well. I had a feeling people were hiding something from me, considering how absent some people were from their regular security sweep of Mother Base grounds. Speaking of Mother Base, Big Boss had been expanding the base quite a lot lately since he'd been going out to retrieve materials to help expand our operations. 

I'd received my next mission that would take me back to Africa to extract hostages from a PF Kiziba Camp where an interrogator would ask for details about the location of a child Commander - Boss kidnapped this Commander late last year - and kill the interrogator who's linked to a corporation involving the smuggling of weapons into Africa. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

While Jackson was off in Africa performing a mission Snake gave him, I plotted marrying Jackson. There was just one problem: asking Commander Miller permission to marry his son. Yes, he proposed to me behind his father's back, but I just wanted to clear things up between us. No more hard feelings. 

**February 6th**

Upon Jackson's returned from Africa, he came to visit me with Commander Miller right behind him. The two men watched me curiously from outside my cell and stood closely by. 

"Until you two make up, you're not going to leave." Jackson announced strictly and handed me a notepad and pen. "Go on, you two." 

Commander Miller and I frowned, clearly uncomfortable with the situation when I started writing just as Commander Miller took a sharp inhale of air to speak, but I'd beaten him to it as he waited patiently to see what I'd written. 

I handed Jackson the notepad and let him read aloud what I'd said, only summarised. "Quiet... she feels, r-repulsed with how you identify her." 

"I get I took things a little too f--" Commander Miller began when Jackson raised his voice over him. 

" 'A little'?!" 

"Hey... Yeah. I did. I'm sorry, okay? I said it. There. Ya happy?" 

"Thank you, dad. Now, Quiet?" 

Grunting, I snatched the notepad from Jackson and wrote, "I'm sorry." 

"Now," Jackson continued, "since Quiet's pregnant--" 

"WHAT?!" Commander Miller bellowed. 

Realising his mistake, Jackson smacked his hand over his mouth and I put one hand to my forehead and shook my head. 

_This is going to be a long day..._


	9. The Spoken Cure

**August 13th**

(Jackson P.O.V)

Five months later, and life in Mother Base was going a lot smoother. The sun shone brightly over my home as I looked up at the structures on the R&D Platform. Currently, I was helping the R&D team construct some new equipment for Big Boss. Apparently, there was the need for my expertise in using firearms, so I was called in to run some tests.

"... and you're sure this is safe? You're confident this won't suffocate her?" I asked one of the guys who was in charge of running the tests results for a suit that can project what the wearer wants people to see. It will look and feel like they're wearing clothes but it's also capable of allowing Quiet to breathe through her skin without the fear of suffocation.

"Hey, relax! She'll be just fine." Lonely Beaver assured me.

"It had better. I gotta meet Quiet later to discover the gender of our child, you know. She wants me to come with her to Africa to collect some flowers for our anniversary at noon and it's already ten forty-seven."

An alarm went off, indicating our defenses had been breached and that we were under attack by enemy PF's landing in on the R&D Platform, overrunning this fraction of the base.

"Oh shit." Beaver cursed.

"She is gonna kill me." I muttered.

(Quiet P.O.V)

A few of the female staff had treated me to a haircut since my hair was going too far down to my stomach. Yes, I wanted it long, but not that long. The two women with me were talking about the men around the base, deciding who was best looking. Time and time again, they would forget that I can't speak so they made me feel left out.

"... what about Jackson? He's pretty cute," said Rabid Hawk, tugging a bit too hard on my ponytail.

Grunting, she apologised as they started saying how lucky I was to have Jackson and that he was the perfect match for me when suddenly an alarm went off. 

"Shit. We're under attack! R&D Platform taken over by PF's." Sly Haddock announced as she showed us a map of the base and where the alarm was coming from due to the red area surrounding the R&D Platform.

"Wait a minute, Jackson's there! Oh shit." Rabid Hawk exclaimed, empathising my fear for his safety.

Shocked by this, I got up from the chair I was sitting in and teleported to the armoury to collect my rifle and ran across Mother Base to the Support Platform to take up shop from such a great distance. I set my rifle to the correct distance including wind velocity since there was a nice cool breeze sweeping Mother Base and peeked through my scope, identifying the bodies moving around the R&D Platform. I searched the platform for the man in charge of the attack and looked around for someone who looked like they were in charge. On the roof, eight hostages were on their knees, hands behind their bed with five masked men watching them, one of whom I instantly recognised as my husband.

The audio coming from my rifle - it was like using goggles but for my rifle - with the built-in mic focused on the group of armed men. _"... if we see anyone try anything funny, you're gonna see the insides of their brains! Starting with this guy here! Anyone feeling brave, huh?! Just try me!"_

Jackson was forced up to his feet, only for the man shouting to whack Jackson across the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. This aroused my wrath as I primed my shot, focusing on the guy I believed was the leader and raised the scope a few inches over his head and to the right when the breeze came and exhaled.

_PKEEEEWWWWW!!!_

Two and a half second later, the target was down. Suddenly, Ocelot's voice came over the PA, addressing the intruders, who stopped what they were doing when they realised their leader was dead and put their guns down as the security team came in and captured the intruders. I teleported over to the R&D Platform tower where the hostages were and lowered my rifle to check on Jackson.

"Someone call a medic!" Someone shouted as I held him in my arms, resting him on my lap a bit, ignoring the blood that ran down the side of his head and kept mentally asking him to wake up.

Once the medics came along, they took Jackson and I over to the Medical Platform where Jackson would get treated for his injury while I waited patiently. After a while, my husband came out with a bandage on the side of his head where he got hit across the side of the head and leaned on the wall, staring at me with a cute smile.

"Had you worried, didn't I?" He spoke softly, a bit lazily like he'd just woken up.

I bobbed my head up and down, pouting my bottom lip at him and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Did you get a makeover? Something looks different about you. I can't put my finger on it." He witted.

I giggled and backed away a little so I could look at him and removed my hair tie and shook my hair loose which went down below my shoulders.

"Like you couldn't get any hotter," he flirted and kissed my nose, making me giggle more.

_If only I could tell you how I felt. If only I could say those three words._

I held my bloated stomach, drawing Jackson's attention to my heavy stomach. Still, we had yet to decide on what name to call our baby, even though we were yet to identify its gender. Jackson took my hand and had me follow him off to his office where he had some medical equipment set up. He gestured me to lie on the medical bed, which I did, and let him spread some gel on my stomach. A screen was switched on but there was nothing present until Jackson put a strange tool on my stomach, spreading the gel as the screen projected strange circular shapes. 

"It's an ultrasound," Jackie informed me as he looked at the screen, looking for something amongst the white and black shapes. "This uses ultrasonic frequencies from sound and vibrations - much like echo-location like with bats and whales and dolphins - which creates images. Right now... we, can see... baby." 

I remained focus on the screen where the shape of a baby came into picture. The warmth from the probe device became cold as Jackson swapped for another item that he put on my stomach as close to where the baby was facing - which in this case it was on the left side of my stomach - and observed something. 

"Hm?" I hummed, calling for my husband's attention. 

"I am checking," he began, speaking slowly as his eyes were still fixed on the screen. "The heart rate. If it's 140 bph - beats per minute - and over: it's a girl. Under: a boy." He finally brought his eyes to me and smiled assuringly, "How're you feeling honey?" 

_Pretty nervous, dear. I love you unconditionally and I hope it's a boy._

"I'll take it you're pretty nervous about the gender reveal?" 

I nodded. 

"I am too." 

I playfully smacked his hand, grinning at him as he left me on edge with the whole gender thing. 

"What? Oh! The gender! Right, well, um... It's, it's a, uh... You sure you wanna know?" 

I nodded eagerly. 

Jackson put aside the medical equipment and grabbed a few paper towels that he used to wipe my stomach dry before sitting comfortably, giving me his full, undivided attention. "It's... a girl." 

(Jackson P.O.V) 

"It's... a girl," I confessed, telling Quiet of the gender of our baby. 

She looked at me bulgy-eyed, her jaw anchored open with a curl on the corners of her mouth which quickly turned into a smile. 

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried you didn't want it to be a girl and that you wanted a son, but I'm cool with it being a girl. I mean, a boy would be nice, but it can be g--" I rambled, only for Quiet to sit up and shut me up by kissing me with one hand holding the back of my neck to support her. 

Pulling away, Quiet sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and placed one hand on her stomach and the other touching my cheek. 

"So... we still going out flower picking or...?" I began, wondering if she was still up to collecting flowers. 

She pretended to think about it before shaking her head. 

"Then what'll we do for our anniversary? Walk out on the deck and watch the sun set?" 

Her eyebrows shot up at the idea and she nodded, agreeing to my suggestion. I offered her my hand, which she took and we both stood up and linked arms as we both set out from my office into the open. Quiet and I headed up to the top of the tower on the landing pad and sat on the edge, facing the sun as it began to set over the horizon. 

**November 26th**

After a long day in the delivery room treating Quiet during her time of labor was the longest, most stressful moment of my entire medical career. But by the time it came to an end, a newborn baby I held in my arms as Quiet rested, regaining her strength as I sat beside my wife and handed her our daughter who cried and squirmed in Quiet's arms. After ten minutes of crying, she stopped crying so Quiet could breastfeed her. 

"Oh, it just occurred to me: what are we going to name her?" I spoke out, realising Quiet and I had yet to name our newborn child. 

I got up to grab something to write on as well as a pen and handed it to Quiet for her to suggest names. Since she was still breastfeeding, I patiently waited while pondering on the names we could name our daughter when Quiet tapped my shoulder and showed me something she'd written when I wasn't looking. 

"Oh. That's a nice name. You know what? I agree." I said, agreeing with her suggestion. "That'll be her: Carmen Miller. The Miller Family. Heh. How about that?" 

A couple hours passed since then, from where Quiet relaxed while I went to fetch some equipment so I could acquire a blood sample and run some tests to see what our daughter was capable of before she could discover that herself when she could walk and talk. When I returned, I heard voices speaking in a different language coming from Quiet's room. One of which sounded like Code Talker. I tried to decipher what words were being spoken, but the language the voices were speaking I knew absolutely no origin to. I decided to walk in, from where both Quiet and Code Talker looked at me. No-one else was in the room, which made me question if Quiet could actually speak or not. 

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded from Code Talker. 

"She has hidden this from you, for silence is the only thing she understands. Navajo are the only words we share in common. English was her vengeance. She _is_ the absence of words." Code Talker explained. 

"Hm..." I frowned, folding my arms and took a seat on the other side of Quiet's bed. "And no-one else knows. Just me?" 

"Yes..." Code Talker hissed. 

"When I asked you if that larvae could allow Quiet to speak... Is it possible? Can we help fix her?" 

Out of the corner of my eye, Quiet frowned. 

Code Talker looked at me intensely, holding back from answering for a second and raised his head like he was taking an inhale of air. "No," he answered, barely giving me the thought of him pulling a fast one on me, but I immediately dismissed the idea, taking his word for it. 

My heart dropped in my chest at this truth, now knowing I would never be allowed to hear Quiet's voice at at all. "Oh," was all I could muster to say. "Then... do you know what language Quiet can't speak which will trigger the, the... you know?" 

Code Talker took a big nod, almost leaning forward in his wheelchair. "English." 

"Oh." I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and held my forehead with my hands and shook my head. 

Code Talker wheeled his way around the bed over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Unique, she is. She shares your traits, but English is not her vengeance," before wheeling out. 

I looked up at him, perplexed by his unique way of speaking. Without another word, Code Talker left, leaving me perplexed as to what he meant by that. 

_Geez, he's a strange fella._

"So... I guess I will _never_ get to hear you speak then, huh? That's a disappointment." I commented, sharing my disappointment in the hopes of healing Quiet to be debunked. 

Quiet raised her hand up to my cheek, rubbing her thumb on my cheek bone where a tear had strayed from my eye. 

**December 21st**

With Christmas just around the corner, everyone happily took the next few days with hard effort to finish off the year on a good note. Surprisingly, Big Boss got into the Christmas spirit too by having a huge Christmas tree stand out on the roof of the Command Platform's tower with lights chained around every tower on each platform with two giant D's displaying Diamond Dogs for everyone in the base to witness and enjoy. 

Speaking of joy, Quiet and our daughter and I happily spent our time in Quiet's new room - no longer Quiet's old cell which was my room expanded to share two more people inside it - playing with our daughter while I shared stories of my childhood and showed her photos of my younger self since I never got around to it. 

"... and then paint poured out from the ceiling, dunking the teacher in blue paint, making him look like a Smurf!" I continued to tell Quiet about a hilarious story back in high school. 

I didn't notice it at first, but Quiet's smiling really warmed my heart as he laughed without doing it too heartily, only enough so she wouldn't make too much noise. 

"Oh... I wish you were around in those days. We would've been the best couple anyone would have ever seen. But then again, I should've warned those jackholes who gave me a hard time: don't mess with my girl, Quiet." 

She piped down her laughter and smiled proudly at me as I showed her more photos of me back in high school. 

"You know... I wish I could find out about your past. It's, it's just a shame you've forgotten it all. I-I just wish you took the surgery sooner. I wish I could just hear your voice. But... it's too risky now." 

Quiet reached her hand out to me and stroked my arm, comforting me as I struggled to control my emotions that battled this never ending feud between wanting to restore her voice and help her discover her past. Angrily, I put my face in my hands to hide my expression from her. 

I removed my hands from my face and half-looked at Quiet, lingering my eyes at her chest a little. "You're probably thinking: 'it's not that simple. I was only trying to hide the secrets from Skull Face, Cipher and XOF'. You know what I think? That, and you still had a grudge against the Boss for something he must've done to you when you became Quiet. I-I'm just scared for you. I want to hear your voice, but at the risk of dying from an infection? Before, maybe. Now, not likely. We've a daughter. You and me. Your body is healing at an extremely slow rate due to your abilities, but what's stopping it from actually restoring your insides are the parasites." 

Quiet stared at me cautiously, nodding very slowly without blinking. 

"Tell me something: why didn't you just kill Big Boss when you had the chance? You have us at our most vulnerable, why stop now?" 

Quiet repositioned herself so now that she was sitting comfirtably on her bottom with our daughter in her arms looking up with her left bra cup pulled away, exposing her pink perky nipple which was quickly shielded by Carmen's mouth who suckled on Quiet's tit. Quiet continued to think of her answer at the duration of Carmen's breastfeeding until she decided that she had enough feed for today and fixed her bra cup and produced a small notepad equipped with a pencil and scribbled words on it. When she was finished, she handed the notepad to me to read. 

I read aloud, " 'I did not choose to be Quiet. I want to express my feelings for you. Vengeance was what drove me to them. The only language left to me: revenge. But the words we shared... I chose the language of gratitude instead, and still remain silent. You showed me a better path. Revenge is a fools game. And now, I see family. You, our daughter, Snake, Ocelot, Miller and Diamond Dogs. Outer Heaven: the place where morality guides you to fighting every evil birthed by your sins. You have made me very happy. You cared about me when no-one would. As much as it pains us that I chose not to speak, I love you, Jackson.' W-Wow, Quiet. I mean... just, just wow. Of course I care about you. Ever since we first met in Afghanistan when you were trying to kill the Boss and I - you leaving me that scar on my cheek - you're special in so many ways, you don't deserve this life of vengeance." 

Quiet took the notepad back and added to her words. 

" 'Before, I felt so odd out of your family, but as time went on, they accepted me. You, you always have. You always looked out for me and had my back while I had yours from behind a rifle.' Yes, that you did." 

I got up and went to retrieve my iDroid which had access to song tapes from my Walkman and played a particular favourite of mine - I've Got You Under My Skin. 

"I've got you under my skin   
I've got you deep in the heart of me   
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me   
  
I've got you under my skin   
I'd tried so not to give in   
I said to myself: this affair never will go so well   
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well 

I've got you under my skin   
I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night..." 

Quiet laid Carmen in her crib and approached me, pressed up against each other whilst holding one other's hands and swayed to the music. 

"... And repeats - how it yells in my ear:   
Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?   
Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality   
But each time I do just the thought of you

Makes me stop just before I begin   
'Cause I've got you under my skin   
Yes, I've got you under my skin..." 

I adored everything about her. The way she looked at me with such a beautiful twinkle amidst the emerald of her eyes. Her lips were parted in curiosity on what kind of smile to present to me. She had extremely kissable lips. She removed her left hand from my right to touch my chest and accompanied her left hand with her right so now I was holding her in my arms, feeling her warmth and love radiate off of her. 

"Quiet, I..." I chapped my lips and eyed her face, admiring her beauty. "Words cannot express how much I love you. Whenever we go on missions, I just think that I could walk into the Devil's den knowing you're watching over me." 

She giggled, moving her arms over my shoulders. 

"We haven't been on a mission for most of the year since you got pregnant. We ought to go out, see if you still got what it takes to beat me. I'm still a dozen kills ahead of you, you know." 

Quiet tipped her head forward, raising her left eyebrow with a mischievous grin on her lips. 

"Oh, haw-haw! It's on now baby!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Hey, tell you what: I'll see if one of the women would like to babysit for the day while we're out. How does that sound?" 

Quiet thought about it for a second before nodding her head confidently, entrusting me with putting the care of our daughter in one of the female staff in Diamond Dogs. 


	10. A Shining Light

**December 22nd**

"What? I am _not_ capable of looking after a baby, Corporal!" Argued dad as I begged him to look after Carmen while Quiet and I went off on mission in Afghanistan to assassinate a Soviet Sergeant who's task is to order the execution of a political prisoner who we were to save. 

"Dad, c'mon! We'll only be gone for over a day - be back by tomorrow afternoon. Please?" I implored him. 

"The answer is no, Jackson." 

I gave him that 'don't bullshit me' look, knowing he was more than willing to look after my daughter, he just didn't want to be seen doing so. He feared it would make him look soft. 

"She's in her crib. Catch you later pops." 

I ran off to the helicopter that was going to drop Quiet and I off in Afghanistan and immediately took off without waiting around. I trusted dad as Quiet trust me since I recall Paz - this was before her sudden death after being blown up by a second bomb inside of her - mentioning she saw dad feeding and patting Nuke, her pet cat. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

Once we were in Afghanistan, Pequod landed us a hundred and fifty meters out from Da Shago Kalli outpost where it was expected the Soviet Sergeant would pass by. I rushed ahead to scout the outpost. Strangely, there was no helicopter in sight: not in the sky or on the ground. There was - however - a four-wheel drive coming to a halt where two Soviet PF's stood, waiting for the vehicle to pull up. 

_"Готов ли заключенный к переводу?_ Is the prisoner ready for his transfer?" The man in the passenger seat of the four-wheel drive asked the two men. 

_"Да._ Yes," answered the one on the right, who looked over his shoulder back at four more men gambling in poker while a fifth was in a blue jumpsuit. _"Приведите его сюда!_ Bring him over here!" 

Three of the four men scrambled to carry who must've been the prisoner towards the four-wheel drive and threw the prisoner in the backseat while the man in the passenger seat got out and headed into the safety of the house guarded by a dozen PF's. 

"Have you seen the Sergeant and the prisoner?" Jackson asked as he knelt beside me, peering through his goggles. 

"Hm," I hummed confidently. 

"Right... I, am going to--wait. That car. It has the prisoner. I'm going to tail the car, you take care of the Sergeant." 

Jackson and I exchanged eye contact where we pecked each other's lips before he rushed off to chase after the four-wheel drive in a four-wheel drive close by that he was able to steal and drive off in, leaving me to take care of the guards at the outpost. As the guards started to slowly move away from another, I found an opening. It was getting dark, and a sandstorm was imminent in rolling in, so it would be much harder for me to sneak in compared to how Snake does it. I began to sneak in by cloaking myself invisible and kept my eyes peeled for the Sergeant. I snuck around, making my way inside the house where I last saw the Sergeant and uncloaked myself, holding my handgun up ready to shoot him once I had him in my sights, but as I was about to turn a corner, someone snuck up behind me, thumping me on the back of my head, knocking me out in an instant. 

(Jackson P.O.V) 

Now knowing where I was heading - Lamar Khaate Palace - I veered off the road onto the sand hills to a good vantage point where I could scope out the outpost. From there, the four-wheel drive stopped in between a worn-out building and two black cells where the driver had the prisoner climb out of the vehicle and forced them to enter one of the very secure black cells that would give me a lot of trouble lock-picking. I wasted no time by eyeing two guards manning searchlights before watching a third slowly approach the body of one of his fellow guard's lying deceased on the floor in a pool of blood leaking from the hole in their head. I sniped him as well - thankfully I had my suppressor with me - and looked around for the other guards lounging near the prisoner's location. 

_"... слышал, что она сбежала из XOF._ ... heard that she defected from XOF." One soldier said. 

_"Я слышал, что она может становиться невидимой. Она как-то подстрелила моего приятеля Владимира с восьмисот метров!_ I heard she can turn invisible. She once sniped my buddy Vladimir from eight hundred meters away!" A second said, proclaiming the capability of Quiet, it seemed. Only someone like her could accomplish something like that. 

_"Какой угодно мужчина! Мы должны приглядывать за заключенным. Мы должны ожидать, что скоро прибудет другой._ Whatever man! We should keep an eye on the prisoner here. We should be expecting the other to arrive soon." 

_Another prisoner? Who?_

I advanced towards the outpost, sneaking up to the pair of bodies I assassinated by hiding behind sandbags and peeked to look for the positions of the remaining soldiers in the area. Since there were five including the driver who decided to sleep on guard duty outside the prisoner's cell, I drew my silenced handgun and raised it up, pointed at the four soldiers and shot each one of them when they spotted me approaching. With them dead, I slowly approached the last guard and kicked his foot, startling him awake. 

The guard looked up at me lazily, realising that his enemy was in his presence and suddenly woke up fully. _"А? Что? Кто ты такой, черт возьми?! СТРАЖА!!_ Huh? Wha? Who the fuck are you?! GUARDS!!" 

_"Заткнись! Твои друзья мертвы. Ты тоже хочешь присоединиться к ним? Тогда я предлагаю вам открыть эту камеру и позволить мне двигаться дальше. Мы можем просто притвориться, что этого никогда не было._ Shuttup! Your friends are dead. You want to join them too? Then I suggest you open up that cell and let me move along. We can just pretend this never happened." I offered, ordering rather than suggesting that he let me collect the prisoner so we can move on with our lives. 

_"Т-ты не убьешь меня?_ Y-You won't kill me?" He stuttered nervously and rose up to his feet, hands raised up, gesturing his surrendering. 

_"Откройте камеру, и мы все выясним. Не пытайся сделать что-нибудь смешное. Я не хочу тебя убивать, но убью._ Open the cell, and we'll find out. Don't try anything funny. I don't want to kill you, but I will." 

The guard nodded sheepishly and turned his back to me, retrieving the keys and unlocked the cell door for me before standing aside, hands still raised in the air. The prisoner walked out, not appearing too pleased to being saved and walked out regardless and waited for me to decide what to do with the guard. 

_"Меня здесь никогда не было..._ I was never here..." I muttered and turned my back to the guard and walked off with the prisoner. 

I called in for a pick-up and headed to the landing position where Pequod would fly in and extract the prisoner for me. As Pequod waited for me to climb aboard, I heard a car driving faintly in the distance. I drew my scope and peered through at another four-wheel driving coming along to the outpost I was just at. 

_"Will stand by,"_ Pequod announced. 

There were four people in the one car with an additional hostage wearing a bag over their head in green clothes. When the car came to a halt, the four men exited and forced their prisoner to start walking, who appeared to be struggling to simply stand up. I returned to the place where I was previously looking over the outpost and trained my gun on the soldier shoving the captive. All of a sudden, the captive tried to make a run for it, but the three men watched their comrade chase after them at a fast walking pace and grabbed them, only for them to shove them away, causing the soldier to lose his footing like a complete idiot and stumbled onto his back. He got back up straight away and dropped his gun carelessly on the ground and jogged towards the prisoner, only to trip over a rock and grabbed the bottom of the prisoner's shirt, ripping it completely off their back, bearing their almost bare upper body. 

"No... you bastards!" I growled, shocked at who they held captive and redirected my aim to the bonds holding their hostage down, granting them full access to their arms. 

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Quiet - who was indeed the Soviet's captive - broke free and lashed out at the guards in such a malicious manner that she bit a man's ear off. I rushed ahead to support her as she gave no mercy to those who gave her none. Quiet broke a man's balls and used another as a human shield to scare the last guard into a house with a water tank on the side. Gunfire broke out as Quiet toyed with the last guard, in which I waited anxiously for her to calm down and escape the house that was lit up and burning. I picked up an AK-47 and shot the water tank so it would douse the flames, surely restoring Quiet's strength and energy. A body fell forward on the steps to the house, gasping for air when a gunshot went off, splattering blood everywhere where the barrel of a sniper rifle appeared and then Quiet, holding a rifle in one hand and a rocket launcher in the other. She approached me, handing me the rocket launcher while she handled her rifle. 

"Thank God you're alright!" I said and hugged Quiet, who in turn, hugged back, assuring me that she was all better now. "Let's get outta here." 

Quiet and I jogged off to the helicopter and climbed in and took off just as a dust storm was rolling over. She and I sat in the back while I checked her for injuries before pulling her in my arms and let her rest her head on my shoulder while we took the trip back to Mother Base. 


	11. It Lives In Me

**December 25th**

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." I said, handing Quiet her present. 

She took it and took her time ripping it open. I sat by anxiously, worried of how she'd react to the presents I gave her in the one big box. Once Quiet got to the contents that laid within, she froze, examining the gifts inside the box. 

"There's a suit. It projects a holographic image of what you want to be seen. For example: if you want to be seen wearing a red dress, you'll kinda get a duplicated feel of wearing clothes but minimised - the lack of suffocated oxygen will suit you well, granting you full capability to what you do." I explained the thing I was working on when Mother Base was invaded. 

Quiet took out the exoskeleton and dressed it on herself. A function on her forearm pad granted her a wide range of clothes. 

"Also, there's a passport, new ID's I designed and forged." I continued, drawing Quiet's attention back onto me as she had just selected a disguise that fitted her body like normal clothes that didn't appear to physically affect her. "I... know this life wouldn't suit our daughter, so I took the liberty of finding us a place. Blend in. Retire from all of this and act like normal people again." 

Quiet walked over to me, closing the projection and knelt on both knees and took my hands into hers. She jumped into a hug, whimpering slightly as I held her tightly in my arms. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

"I'm going to break the news to dad and the Boss. Ocelot will be leaving as well, since he's got business elsewhere." Jackson addressed me as he made his way to the door to our room and blew me a kiss before leaving me with Carmen in her crib. 

I occupied myself with scrolling through the list of clothes accessible to me and selected a good dozen that I liked - a few that Jackson would like to see me in. After what felt like hours had passed by quickly. I decided to go outside for a walk to another Platform by taking my daughter with me in her stroller. Other Diamond Dog staff saw me wearing a suit similar to theirs, branding DD on my biceps and on my chest. It was strange, yes, but they still gave me inaudible comments about me being one of them. 

"... at large, the Boss'll hunt him down and extract what he stole from us." I heard Ocelot speak close by. 

"And what of Jackson and Quiet?" Commander Miller chipped in. 

"It's their choice if they want out. We don't have to force them to stay. They've a family to raise together. They deserve each other." 

"What about you?" 

I peeked around the corner and spotted Ocelot and Miller chatting with one another in a secluded part of the Command Platform. 

"I have other business outside of Outer Heaven. And you?" 

Miller bowed his head, removing his hands from his crutch to remove his sunglasses. "I'll find business elsewhere. I feel that Diamond Dogs have let me down. Or perhaps, I have. Jackson can't know that I'm giving up. Might remarry. Live in Alaska or maybe Canada - whichever of the two. I just hope Jacks sees me as the man I am, not what I was." 

"He who submits to heaven shall live..." Ocelot said, reciting a saying of theirs and saluted Miller. 

"He who defies heaven shall perish," Miller finished and saluted him back before quickly putting on his sunglasses and held his crutch for support. 

I took off before the two could notice I was there to eavesdrop on their conversation and headed back to my room to beat Jackson. By the time I got back, someone was already waiting for me. Snake? 

"So... you're gonna leave us, huh? Good choice. You and Jackson can live in peace: live normal lives, blend in, get old together, die together..." Snake hailed me, facing me with his back to the wall and a cigar in between his lips. "Jackson also said he forged passports. I've arranged transportation too." 

I approached Snake, putting the stroller aside and approached him and placed a gentle kiss of gratitude on his cheek and nodded. 

"It's been an honour serving with you." 

We saluted each other as I watched him walk off. Jackson replaced Snake's presence a minute later, appearing upset with the matter of us leaving Diamond Dogs. Jackson and I then headed out with our daughter. As soon as we stepped outside, a huge uproar of cheering and yelling rang as all of Diamond Dogs had come to see us off. Quiet, Carmen and I made our way to the landing pad to take our transport out to society. Everyone continued to cheer for us - a fair few even giving me praise - as we walked through a way through the crowd of Diamond Dogs. Near the end, Snake, Ocelot, Miller and Code Talker were waiting for us to see us off. As we climbed aboard the helicopter, we looked back at everyone. We ascended into the sky and flew off, watching our history fade away from sight. 

I noticed Jackson pull out his iDroid and played a recorded message for him. _" 'I've always respected you as a soldier, and as a man.' "_ Miller's voice played. _" 'Your mother was always the better part of me: the part of me that got caught up in this war with Cipher. Because of me, she paid the price. I lost so much in all those years. I knew I should've let it all go, but I just couldn't. I wasn't about to just drag you down with me. When you first brought Quiet to Mother Base - when you threw yourself in front of her - I saw a bit of myself in you: young, brave, heart full of courage, leadership... I couldn't tolerate loss anymore. Now, I give you your chance to escape my vengeance and raise your family the way I should have raised you: as my son. Raise your daughter. Be proud of your accomplishments. Quiet... I'm... I'm sorry. I don't deserve your respect, but you have earned your place in Diamond Dogs. Thank you. And please, treat each other with kindness and respect. Keep your family safe and live long and prosper.' "_

Quiet and I held hands, enjoying these moments together as we embarked on a journey that would forever change our lives for the better, or maybe for the worse. 

**December 26th**

Before we were dropped off in Spain where we would head through to Portugal and take a ship to America, Quiet and I discarded all our equipment and belongings and took nothing but our daughter our passports and identification and said goodbye to Pequod and parted in search for transportation that would take us to Portugal. A car pulled up, honking at us, offering to give us a lift. I wasn't sure if Quiet understood what they were saying, but luckily for me, I happened to have learnt just a little Spanish from one of my Diamond Dog buddies. 

When we arrived in town, Quiet and I made our way along to the docks to see if there was a ship setting out for anywhere in America at the earliest convenience, which turned out to be in the next ten minutes for North Carolina. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

Once we got settled on board the ship, Jackson went ahead to meet the captain to discuss allowing us to stay aboard. He came back to me and said that he bargained with the captain before leading me below deck to where we'll be staying for the whole trip. 

Whatever was affecting me, I started seeing things. Like my conscience was weighing this guilt over me for the things I did in the past: the innocent people I killed without remorse and the pain I suffered and endured during my time working for Skull Face. Everywhere I go, I fear Jackson turning his back on me and calling me heinous names like the ones those at Mother Base called me when I first arrived at their base in Seychelles. For the first night on board the vessel we were sailing in, it was a very troublesome sleep as I feared the repercussions of my misdeeds would one day come back to haunt me. 

"... et? Quiet! Honey, are you okay?" Jackson's voice woke me from my night terrors, replacing the sight of me trying to impale Jackson's with a knife like the infected Diamond Dog at the time I got in trouble for making it look like I was trying to downright murder that soldier. 

Groaning, I opened my eyes and set them on Jackson who looked down at me, worried with how I was behaving in my sleep. I raised my hand up to his cheek and smiled, assuring him that I was alright. 

He sighed, "It looked like you were having a bad dream. Was it Skull Face and the Soviets?"

I hesitated to respond but it seemed that he could read me like a book. 

"No. Not just Skull Face... it was about the infection too, wasn't it? Perhaps you even saw me die, yes?" 

Pursing my lips, I nodded. 

"Hm... Well, just know we're escaping all that. But there's still the issue of Zero and his faction still out there, causing all these problems with the world. I guess we'll just have to let the Boss and the others take care of that now." He said as he sat on our bed with me. "We live our lives now. Let them keep living theirs. We don't need to get caught up in all of that. We must let it all go if we're to ensure our daughter lives a proper, decent life." 

I agreed with him. Our daughter deserved a better life than what we got: caught up in a war we both never wanted to get involved with. 


	12. Suffer With Me

**April 9th, 1984**

_"The female sniper, 'Quiet'. Cipher's assassin. Finish her."_ Kaz spoke into my communicator as I drew my handgun and pointed it at her chest. 

Seeing her so vulnerable made me question whether to spare her talents and to put them to good use or end her to avoid another chance for her to get her revenge for me besting her. Pulling the trigger, she jumped at the impact of the bullet and and shed a bloody tear from her right eye as her body vanished, leaving nothing but a trail of blood where I shot her behind. 

_"It's over. Good."_ Kaz said in relief of my eliminating her. 

_"That was your call. I just hope you won't regret it."_ Ocelot added, sounding deprived of her skills in a way that which I let him down by. 

As Pequod landed at the landing zone, I climbed aboard and pulled the door shut and took a seat in the back seat of the helicopter and shut my eye, focusing on my breathing when things started beeping from the front of the helicopter.

"Confirm. One bogey on our six, steady at pout four miles." The pilot informed us as I got up, crouch walking past Jackson Miller to the front of the helicopter when Pequod said, "It's tailing us."

 _"Don't lead it back to Mother Base!"_ Kaz commanded. 

"Roger. We'll shake it off."

The pilot turned right when a siren went off as the jet flew over us. It spun around for an attack run as I opened up the right door and Jackson opened up the left, summoning a mini-gun attached to the helicopter. A missile shot out from the jet at the same time flares were used to counter the missile's lock-on system, causing the missile to miss the tail by so much. Once the jet flew over us, I waited for it to come back around when another missile came towards us, once again, more flares produced to scrambled the lock-on system.

"Shit! It's an LGM! Hang on!" The pilot shouted.

The helicopter shook as I tried manning the gun, but the force the helicopter made pried me away from the mini-gun, same as Jackson. I attempted to take over but another quake shook me off again. All of a sudden, the mini-gun auto-corrected its aim, from where Quiet reappeared and ran the barrel of the mini-gun, blowing a missile out of the sky.

"What the--?!" Jackson exclaimed as I came along and gently pushed her aside.

Quiet found Jackson's rifle, took it and knelt beside me, priming her shot. While I opened fire on the enemy jet - which swayed out of the trajectory of the bullets being fired at it - Quiet found her window and took it. When the rifle executed a bullet, I ceased firing as the jet steadied itself, which soared towards us right underneath us where we all could catch a glimpse of the pilot: deceased. With a cracked windscreen and blood splattered on the same side where the head lolled to the right. The three of us turned around and watched the jet crash.

"Holy shit! That was unbelievable!" Jackson cried, completely taken aback at Quiet's talent as she sat in the seat he rested her in upon our capturing her as she unloaded the bullets in his rifle before handing it back to him.

I noticed them staring magnificently at one another like they'd fallen for each other when the black butterfly paint over her eyes vanished at her will. The cuffs was what stole our attention as she sat straight and fastened the cuff back over her right wrist, sliding it through like she had oil over it, but her hand seemed to have lost a good portion of the layer of skin that peeled back for her to slip her hand through with ease. As we were closing in on Mother Base, something caught my attention. Due to where I was sitting, a laser pointed at my chest which confused me when Jackson took a peek and saw a soldier pointing a mini-gun straight at us. Quiet got up to see what the commotion was when Jackson raised his arm out to stop her from doing anything provocative that would cause the Diamond Dog manning the mini-gun to open fire on us.

"What the hell?" Jackson muttered, feeling betrayed with how they were pointing guns straight at us. "Sit, please."

Quiet did so, from where eight men stood on the landing pad on the roof of the Command Platform and an additional eight from Kaz's elite team - including himself and Ocelot - watched us fly in to land.

"No way is she setting foot on this base!" Kaz shouted so we could just hear him. "Boss! She's with Cipher!"

As soon as Jackson and I sat back down, Quiet got up and looked back at him before jumping out. We watched as Quiet flew through the air before vanishing. Once we were able to land, we watched the confrontation unfold. 

"Thermals! Do not shoot!" Ocelot ordered Kaz's elite's as three of the seven used their thermals to locate Quiet four feet away from her last position when she reappeared right behind the others, who'd now surrounded her.

"Fire!" Kaz barked, which was when Jackson jumped in front of Quiet. 

"N-NO! Don't shoot! Stand down, all of you!" Jackson protested, shielding Quiet's body with his own.

The others were hesitant to open fire on Quiet with their own comrade in the firing range. 

"Fire!" Kaz commanded as he came along to stand with me. 

"Miller!" Ocelot barked. "She saved Corporal Miller and the Boss."

"She was saving herself! Fire!!" Kaz debated.

"Put her in a cell." I spoke over, touching the barrels of three of my brothers' guns, which was enough to make them all stand down. 

"Boss..." 

I looked over at Jackson and muttered, "Keep an eye on her."

"Take her to the Medical Platform. We can squeeze her into one of the cells where I can run some tests to see what she's capable of." Jackson nodded at me and requested that Quiet be taken somewhere secure as he walked alongside Quiet. 

I knew I was making a mistake, but I had faith in Jackson. After all, I saw him as my own nephew. He's never let me down. I'm sure he won't now. He seemed to care about her, which would surely complicate things between him and Kaz. Kaz wants perfect soldiers purely men and women, not enhanced individuals. He failed to see Quiet's potential. 

**April 11th**

Now and then, I'd check on Quiet to see how Jackson was progressing with performing tests on her. From afar, I watched the good batch of Diamond Dogs attempt to clothe her, unfortunately, Quiet seems rather hostile to such treatment. But when it came to Jackson getting close and personal, Quiet refrained from beating my men to a pulp and let him do whatever he wished to do with her. 

One day, as I was returning to Mother Base, I noticed a crowd had gathered on the Command Platform. The men were watching two settle it out with their fists when they took it a step further by drawing their knives. I intervened by knocking them both to the ground, disappointed in their behaviour. The one I just knocked down rolled when the other got up, drawing a second knife when I knelt down in front of him holding his knife hand, taking full control over said hand. 

"Boss?!" He exclaimed, shocked of what I was about to do. 

"We don't draw weapons on comrades." I spoke softly and forced him to draw his knife closer to me. "Look around you. This is your family." 

He shook his head, whimpering as he didn't want to be responsible for impaling me, even though when I did, the blade barely made it through my armour. That was when the audience gathered ceased cheering on as Ocelot came along and commanded everyone to leave. Ocelot approached me and stopped me from forcing the blade out, whereas when he removed it, he did it not as hard as I would have, which revealed a fair quantity of my blood on the blade. 

"These are bad for you, you know," he quipped. 

"Morale has fallen." I stated at the two soldiers who stood at attention. 

"No. They just need a mission. Orders to follow. If you see someone stuck in the Waiting Room, you give 'em a job." Ocelot advised me and looked back at the soldiers, presenting the knife. "You two! You just earned yourselves a week in the brig with deck-cleaning duty by da--" 

"No. Wait." I intervened and took the knife back into my hand. "You've got some blood to pay me back for first. Your CQC is sloppy. Come see me later for a lesson you won't forget." 

I cleaned the knife of my blood on my thigh and returned it to its owner handle first. The soldiers saluted me and quickly walked off. 

"Well... morale taken care of. Go see Corporal Miller when you've got the time. He'll fill you in on some new info on our guest." 

Ocelot and I parted ways. Since I didn't really have anything going on currently, I made my way to the Medical Platform where I found Jackson leaning against the wall on the right when I reached the bottom of the steps. 

"Ah. Boss. I have some news for you regarding Quiet's abilities: whatever damage to her body has resulted in her breathing through her skin; she drinks through her skin and she doesn't eat. Her internal organs are badly damaged but her abilities I've yet to explain. Perhaps they're related to the Skulls you encountered upon extracting the Honey Bee." Jackson spoke jollily and gestured his hand at Quiet. "But from what I've heard, she's a crack shot and a damn fine scout. Should be useful for you in the field of combat, should you trust her enough to take her out on missions with you - that is, if she's not really here to sabotage and or kill us all. But on the bright side, she's pretty compliant. With me, apparently. Everyone else who dared try to make physical contact with her - through clothing her or another thing or two I tried make them do - are now breathing through tubes. And they're all the nice fellas around here." 

"Good work, Corporal." I praised him. 

His face lit up as he thanked me when I noticed Quiet lying on her cot, sunbathing with her head cocked in Jackson's general direction. I walked off and called for a pick-up to commence the next part of my mission to extract a bionics engineer from Afghanistan. 

**April 14th**

_"Boss. A Soviet engineer is being held prisoner at the_ _Wakh_ _Sind_ _Barracks. You need to find him and get him out."_ Kaz ordered me, filling me in about some details about the enginner. _"He tried to defect from the base camp up north, but it didn't work out. Now they're holding him at_ _Wakh_ _Sind_ _. He's offered his technical skills to us as long as we can guarantee his safety. You have to extract the target by chopper."_

Upon landing at the LZ, Pequod landed so I could hop out, which was where I began my scouting of the barracks. I scanned the outpost first and marked the material containers nearby which I planned on extracting along the way. I snuck through into the base, extracting the materials as well as a file that pinpointed the engineer's exact location: in the cells. By the time I arrived at the engineer's location, I untied him and carried him over my back and made my way out to the surface. 

"That prosthetic... you are wearing one of my creations; my masterpiece." He groaned as I drew my handgun and listened in on the Soviet's open communications system. 

_"_ _CP_ _, this is_ _Zoya_ _10! We may have an intruder. How should we proceed, over?"_ A Soviet spoke statically into his walkie-talkie. 

_"This is_ _CP_ _. Understood! Tighten security, and stay alert. Out!"_ CP answered. 

Once we were out of the hotzone, I called in a helicopter pick-up and waited for Pequod to arrive at its designated landing zone before extracting the engineer and myself out by chopper. 

**August 9th**

Tanks rolled in with two helicopters for support as the rogue Sahelanthropus was fired upon, though the bombardment it endured gave no damage except what was returned to the tanks. Sahelanthropus delivered a powerful blow that obliterated the tanks where the chaos it caused fell upon Skull Face, leaving me to deal with the rogue machine that targeted me. I ran for cover as it opened a barrage of gunfire on me until I was able to hid behind a downed tank. 

"Major... I'M BURNING UUUUPP!!" I heard Skull Face shout as I entered a four-wheel drive and sped off with Sahelanthropus tailing me. 

_"If the world finds out about_ _Sahelanthropus_ _, Skull Face will have won - his plans will become a reality."_ Kaz warned me. _"He won't even need to use nukes. That thing's existence would be enough to enslave humanity to the fear of nuclear_ _armageddon_ _. It would tear the world apart. You need to stop it, Boss. Destroy_ _Salehanthropus_ _!"_

  
Once I was done dealing with Sahelanthropus, we returned to Skull Face's location to find him mortally wounded. 

"Finish me..." Skull Face begged raspily. "Kill me..."

Quiet handed me the gun and pointed it at Skull Face's head. I fired several times: severing Skull Face's limbs but his left arm, leaving him desperate to die to escape his painful woes. I left three bullets behind in the gun and handed it to Quiet. In return for what he did to her also, she shot him in his right lung and then the left and aimed for his head. 

**May 4th, 1986**

(Quiet P.O.V) 

Jackson stepped outside onto the porch and accompanied myself and Carmen whom I cradled in my arms, on the porch swing. The radio on the window frame behind me started playing another song titled Blueberry Hill.

"Ahh... Fats Domino. A classic," Jackson said cheerily and relaxed on the porch swing, reaching one arm behind my back. "I wonder how the others are doing." 

"Hm?" 

"Well, I mean... we're gone, so how will they deal with people like Eli and with Cipher?" 

_Well, they've still got Snake, don't they?_

Jackson tipped his head up, raising his eyebrows. "Oh yeah. Right. They've still got the Boss. Right." 

I noticed him reach for something behind his back and presented a knife. A knife with the engraving of a butterfly on it. Without even having to look at me or even hearing any hum from me, Jackson spun the blade fancily before settling by holding its blade and offered it to me. Hesitantly, I took it after trading Carmen with the knife so Jackson was holding our daughter. I admired the craftsmanship of the knife as well as the detail of the engraving which resembled the butterfly that I put around my eyes. 

"I made it just for you. I was planning on giving it to you later, but... I just couldn't wait." Jackson confessed. 

Holding the knife with one hand, I reached my other hand to caress his forearm when some young teen wearing a life vest came skating down the road into our garbage cans. 

"YOU MUPPET!" Jackson screamed, holding Carmen in one arm and raised his other arm up and shook his fist at the teenager who sprung back up to his feet and skated off, leaving our bins as they were. 

Carmen started crying, in which Jackson started bouncing her in his arms and turned his back to the scene of the crime to rejoin me. I couldn't help but giggle as I slid the knife in a slot tight enough for the knife to stay in its place on the hip of my panties. The knife was hidden from sight as my 'clothes' hid the handle within the cover of the coat I wore. My skin crawled at the sudden chill passing by even though the moonlight was yet to shine down at us despite there being trees blocking its shine. Jackson handed me Carmen back before making his way to fix our bins before he and I headed back inside. Jackson wandered into the living room and switched on the television, tuning in to The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson.

 _"... didn't_ _know you were still on!"_ Said Mr Warmth. _"Gee, I-I haven't been on in so long, but I know how you sit with Fred and... picking shoes and so forth... And when we were born, God said, 'make this one rich and this one struggle. Have you ever been worked up by an Italian in a back alley?"_ Don started mimicking an Italian singing opera whilst punching one hand into the other palm. _"I got an album!"_

An audience laughed at Mr Warmth's humor while I prepared dinner for Jackson and for Carmen. While Carmen sat in her baby chair, I got ahold of some biscuits from the cupboard and took one out and stared at it, wondering if I could eat it. My ears honed on my heartbeat which paced quickly as my tongue slid out from my mouth to touch its crumbliness before I gnawed my teeth down to take a small chunk out of it when I thought of the night I was sent to kill Snake but instead got turned into Tixij. Thinking of the burning feeling as my body was set alight made me think of when Jackson and I were tortured by his own father. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jackson getting up from the couch to make his way to the fridge and retrieved a beer before heading back. Putting the biscuits away, I resumed preparing dinner, shaking my head to distort my thinking of those bad times back at Mother Base. Once dinner was ready, I approached Jackson and gently laid one hand on his shoulder, notifying him that the food I prepares was ready. He got up promptly and made his way to the dinner table and made himself comfortable before tucking in. As he did so, I kept myself occupied by watching the Johnny Carson show, absorbing its discharge of intriguing comedy. 

_"... towing Sammy Davis along in a water ski, and_ _Nipsey_ _says, 'Hey Rick, that's brotherhood!' 'No Nip, this is baiting alligators!' "_

Don joked, taking racial comedy to its best as nobody took racism seriously. Perhaps one day they will. One day. Until then, I'd enjoy the last of my days with my beloved. My days as a soldier are behind me. 


	13. FOXHOUND

**September 5th, 1990**

(Jackson P.O.V) 

A four year-old Carmen dawdled along the ground on all fours towards her loving mother while I recorded the moment that would be saved for the archives of Carmen's childhood. There were, of course, other films and photos of Carmen, Quiet and myself - either all together or either or us with out daughter. Apparently, there has been plenty going on concerning Big Boss. An elite black ops team had been over the newspaper called FOXHOUND. Yes, there was an opportunity opened up if ever Quiet and I wanted to get involved with Boss again, but our daughter was our sole responsibility. 

Later that day, I decided to take Quiet and Carmen out for a ride into town to get out of the house. We drove in my blue truck into town, stopping by Burger King along the way to get a hamburger. Once we were through with that, I continued along my way when Quiet tapped my shoulder, drawing my attention to another truck ahead where an orangutan was riding shotgun sticking its head out the window. 

"Well I'll be... You don't see something like that every day." I mumbled, watching the truck drive past and then glanced in my side mirror before looking back ahead. 

"M-Mama," Carmen cooed, pointing at a cargo truck driving on the wrong side of the road with several police cars chasing after it. 

I quickly moved out of the way as the police cars swerved around oncoming cars as the truck did the same. Putting on my blinker, I slowed down at the intersection and waited for my turn to turn once the cars coming in the opposite direction were well distanced. Turning, I drove into town and rolled down the window for some fresh air, resting my arm as I looked for a good parking spot. We got out and strolled down the street where folks gave some glances at us now and then which put me off. While I ate my burger, Quiet carried Carmen in her arms as we looked for something to occupy our day. 

As we did some shop checking and viewing furniture and such, a store television programming the Gulf War. While that was going on, a news anchor talked about the outcome of the war and what the government planned on doing after the war's conclusion. 

"I wonder if Germany will get back together?" I pondered aloud, sharing this thought with my wife. "Hell, we might even get another Hitler, may he rot in hell." 

"Hm?" Quiet hummed in a questionable tone. 

"I mean, for all we know, some Arabian schmuck's gonna declare war on the U.S!" 

Quiet hummer a little harder, furrowing her brows at me. I looked at her, confused at why she was getting so aggressive. When she looked away, I looked in the direction she was looking and noticed a strange fella coming our way. He approached us, holding a letter which he handed to me and walked off. 

"Hey, wait. Who--" I called after them but they refused to even spare me a glance. 

I looked down at the letter and ripped it open and pulled out the contents and read it. 

" 'To Mr and Mrs Miller, 

I wish to send you and your daughter my best wishes in your retirement from D.D. Should you wish to rejoin the private operations unit - FOXHOUND - come to Shanghai, China, at 8:00pm EST on the 4th, July, 2000. 

Best wishes, 

_Your Boss' "_

I looked up at Quiet, who shrugged her shoulders at me as I read through the letter a second time and then a third to make sure I was reading everything correctly. Quiet and I took our leave and made our way back to the truck to go back home. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

Jackson took Carmen from me as we walked through the carpark, eyeing our truck along the way when Jackson raised his arm up, gesturing me to halt. I did so, confused as to what he was doing and gave me Carmen back. 

"Hide." He commanded. 

I did so by walking over to a few parked cars and crouched down, holding Carmen closely as I watched Jackson crept along, one foot in front of the other, hunched over a little and picked up a pebble on the ground, throwing it at the truck but hit the rim. Three men jumped up - three of whom held a wrench, a spanner and a gun - gawking at Jackson and I and walked over so that the three men were directly facing Jackson. 

"I'm giving y'all one chance: walk away." Jackson offered, clenching his fists. 

The man on the right holding the gun laughed mockingly and pointed the gun at Jackson from his hip. "Is that a threat, gringo?" 

"Ever notice how you come across somebody once in a while you shouldn't have messed with? That's me." 

The smug grin on the man's face instantly dropped as he pulled back on the hammer and hesitated to shoot. "Puto!" 

"Go ahead. Make my day, punk." Jackson snarled, deepening his voice to resemble Clint Eastwood. 

"You American bastard!" 

The man raised his gun up and opened fire at Jackson who ducked his head and ran for cover. Covering Carmen's ears, I noticed myself trembling in fears of Jackson getting shot. Two men reappeared, both of whom were fighting physically where I watched Jackson wrestle the man with the wrench and disarmed him, punching him so he was knocked out. He got up and threw the wrench, following someone yelping in pain as Jackson dashed out of sight where loud thumping and grunting came from close by. When the fighting ceased, I removed my hands from Carmen's ears and slowly rose up. I watched as Jackson panted heavily, a line of blood smeared across his cheek bone, and a cut on his upper lip. A gasp escaped me at the sight of the blood, which drew Jackson's attention onto me. 

He ran over and hugged me tightly, whispering in my ear. "I'm fine, hon. I-I'm fine." 

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and made my way to the truck and climbed in, rolling down the window for air when a police car drove along and stopped a few feet away from the men who attacked Jackson. Two men got out, leaving a door wide open, where a fat, middle-aged man who had a cigarette between his index and ring fingers was accompanied by a young man wearing a tux just as the bandits woke up. Once their attention was drawn to the two policemen, they stood cautiously as to not provoke them. 

"Hold up on that carwash, gentlemen. C'mere son." The fat cop spoke to Jackson and the bandits, waving his cigarette hand at the closest bandit. 

He approached the fat cop compliantly when he put his hand on his shoulder and kneed him in his manhood. 

The fat cop raised his hands up and said, "Whoops! You look tired boy. Rest yourself." in which the bandit spun around, putting his hands on the nearest car, legs spread. 

The remaining two saw that as a motive to put their hands on either fender of the car closest to them. Fat cop wandered over to them and kicked one in the bum. 

"That's, an attention getter. Now... what happened here?" 

Jackson stepped forward and held his hands by his front. "Sir, my missus, my daughter and I were just coming back from the shops to get back in my blue truck over there," he raised his right hand up, pointing his thumb at us. " I knew something was afoot, so I picked up a pebble and threw it near my truck, provoking these three bandits to lash out at me while my missus hid." 

"Well... that's a fine story, son. I--" 

The fat cop's partner's presence was what stole his attention from my husband to his partner pointing his arm at one of the bandits making a run for it. "D-Daddy... he's runnin' away!" 

"No, shit! GET AFTER 'IM!" Fat cop snapped. 

His partner - who turned out to be his son - turned tail and chased after the escaping bandit when a red Chevrolet rolled up, ramming the bandit off his feet and rolled off the bonnet to the ground and drove around said bandit towards the policeman's vehicle, ripping the door off its hinges onto the ground, skidding. 

The fat cop walked towards his vehicle, blowing his top off at the car. "Good shit! I SAW THAT YOU SUMBITCH!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!! YOU'LL GO AWAY TILL YOU'RE GRAY!! I GOT THE EVIDENCE!! Put the evidence in the cah! YOU--" He glanced very briefly at his partner and in the direction of the bandit. 

"But-But da-daddy--" 

"Put the evidence in the cah! I'M GONNA BARBECUE YO' ASS IN MOLASSES!!" When he calmed down, he said, "What we're dealing with here is a complete lack of respect for the law." 

His son made his way to the broken door, picked it up and sat in the passenger seat of the police car while the fat cop made his way back to the car, only to be stopped by the sheer stupidity of his son attempting to store himself and the door into the passenger seat at the same time. 

"It won't fit, daddy!" The son pointed out rather obviously and looked over at his father for assistance or guidance. 

"You couldn't open an umbrella..." He looked over in my direction and gave a wave at me before looking back at Jackson and dismissed him. 

Jackson walked quickly back to the truck and got in, closed the door and paused for a moment before taking out his keys and turned on the ignition and drove off to take us back home. For the whole drive, we rode in silence. The encounter was rather extraordinary, seeing as how it was amusing, confusing and straight-up appalling. 

As Jackson drove us into the driveway, the truck came to a halt. I opened the door and got out, setting Carmen on her feet and held her hand as we headed into our home. When Jackson came inside, he immediately went into the bathroom to clean himself up while I took out the essentials to prepare dinner. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a chin rested on my shoulder. 

"I put the letter in a safe place should we ever decide to head to the meeting place. I just got a feeling we'll be brought back into it whether we like it or not." Jackson spoke in an appealing manner like he was trying to make it sound like a good thing. "But, I know you're thinking, 'burn the letter! We won't need it. We've a daughter to raise'. But what if? You never know." 

After cleaning my hands, I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled words on it for Jackson to read. 

" 'That's exactly what I'm afraid of: being brought back into the life we were forced into. But I'm doing this for Carmen. If one of us has to go back, let it be me'. W-Wait, what?! No, Quiet, Carmen needs yo--" 

I snatched the paper back and wrote more. 

" 'I'm still dangerous. I'm a threat'. To who? Who are you a threat to? Me? Carmen? Our neighbours?" 

Once again, I wrote on the paper for the last time before resuming cooking. 

Jackson murmured and whispered what I'd written before putting the paper on the counter and walked out of the kitchen to leave me to work. 

**December 17th, 1996**

Six years had moved on since our calling to unite with FOXHOUND and go back into the life we escaped. While Quiet and Carmen stayed at home, I went out for a drive into town to find a feller I suspected was part of FOXHOUND - I stole some electrical parts from my iDroid and other belongings so I could create my own device capable of accessing secret government files relating to FOXHOUND, Diamond Dogs and Cipher - as this so-called 'Hell Master' was someone who served as a drill sergeant in FOXHOUND at a training camp two hours out from town.

The compound was filled with cars and trucks, leaving no good parking spot for me to park close to said compound. Once I was able to park - a block and a half from the training camp - I made my way to the training camp where someone in a booth hailed me.

"How can I help you, sir?" The woman greeted me.

"Uh, yeah. Here to see Colonel Campbell?" I answered croakily.

She looked down at a clipboard and took a pen in hand. "Name?"

I cleared my throat and answered, "Colonel Jackson Miller."

The woman looked up at me, an expression of bewilderment plastered on her face. "Miller? Like Sergeant Miller?"

" 'Sergeant'? Sergeant Kazuhira Miller?" I questioned as I was confused myself.

"O-Of course. I'm sorry, I... I just never knew he had a son."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about him."

She observed my face closely, squinting her eyes a little. "I can see it now. Yeah."

I sighed heavily. "Can I go in now?"

"Oh! Yes, of course, Colonel."

Something clicked, which must've meant that the gate had been unlocked for me to pass through. The compound I was now in was pretty vast with its grassy fields: around six to eight patches that were surrounded by a tiled floor. Units of recruits led by instructors and drill sergeants were scattered all over - half doing push-ups, sit-ups or running around the place. There was one, of course, who stood out amongst the rest, lecturing their squad. It was when he spotted me - surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his signature sunglasses - that he dismissed his men. 

"Just when I thought I got rid of you for good." Dad jested, putting on a smile as we embraced each other in a hug. 

"No, it was Quiet you got rid of for good. Just like you always wanted." I responded with a grin. 

"How is she by the way?" 

"She, she's good. Carmen is too. What about you? Tried finding someone yourself to settle down with?" 

Dad cringed and bowed his head a little. "Sorta. Just... taking it easy. Training the new recruits. I just--" 

"Sergeant Miller!" A young soldier came running towards us, holding sunglasses in his hand that he presented to dad. He looked at me and gave me a faint nod. 

"Thank you, Iroquois." Dad praised him when he jogged off. 

"Everyone here got code names too?" 

"Of course they do." 

"What are you doing here anyhow? Surely not a coincidence we were brought together again." He asked, dropping the niceties. 

His sudden mood drop didn't phase me, considering I had to deal with his demeanor a lot during my time in Diamond Dogs. 

"I'm here to find someone who can point me in the right direction with joining FOXHOUND: I want in." 

"Does Quiet know?" He asked suspiciously. 

I shook my head hesitantly. 

"Then perhaps I can help you. For old times sake." 

"Thank you dad." 

He and I began to talk about FOXHOUND and its operations as we made our way to his office which was all the way on the other side of the compound on the top floor. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

After a nice long shower, Carmen stepped in once I was done drying my hair and my body to have an extended shower compared to mine. Of course, she specifically knew not to take forever. While she was in the shower, I put some clothes away and tidied up Clara's room. It wasn't until I found something hidden where it shouldn't be. A cassette tape with the words, 'FREEDOM CRY'. I took ahold of the tape and went to retrieve Carmen's Walkman and put the tape in and listened to it. The tape played my humming, only it seemed altered: it sounded more melodic with my own daughter adding lyrics to it. 

_"Birds_   
_In the sky_   
_Carry_   
_These words for me_

_Life_   
_Tasted sweet_   
_It let me live_   
_Let me breathe_

_Love_   
_Hurt so bad_   
_But still..._   
_Saved my soul_

_Flowers_   
_Of a brighter past_   
_They bloomed so free_   
_Beneath the sun_

_Memories_   
_I want to give them to you_   
_So you can see_   
_What we left there_

_When all hope bleeds out_   
_What remains is doubt_   
_Should have left it all for you_   
_For tomorrow_

_As the time draws near_   
_Will you live in fear?_   
_Could have left it all for you_   
_But we let go..."_

"Mama? W-What are you doing?" Carmen's voice broke out, drawing my attention from the edited tape that she had a hand in rewriting the tape of my humming Jackson recorded during our time in Diamond Dogs. "M-Mama, I... I found that tape a few days ago, I was going to surprise you on Christmas, but... I guess... Merry Christmas!" 

I raised my arms out, calling her to me. Carmen waddled over so I could embrace her in a hug. When we ended the hug, I rewinded the tape and played it from the beginning so we could both listen it together. 


	14. Peace Be With You

(Jackson P.O.V) 

Dad and I had a wonderful chat while I was out. By the time I got back home, it had started to rain. Once I was inside, I found Quiet and Carmen sitting on the couch communicating with one another via hand gestures rather than paper and pen. Subtly, I stood by the door, watching then keenly when I pushed the door shut. The two looked over their shoulders in my direction and seemed visibly pleased to see me back home.

"Hi daddy." Carmen waved at me happily.

"Hey sweethearts. What are you two doin'?" I responded quickly.

"Just talkin'."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"I figured that much. What stuff? Did those two officers come by again?"

"Nope." She answered, popping her 'p'.

I fixed my eyes on Quiet who appeared to be studying me. Creasing my forehead, I asked her why she was looking at me the way she was. Quiet waved her hands around, gesturing words for the first time - that I'd ever seen her do such a thing that didn't involve refusing to write or do hand gestures.

Carmen spelt out what her mother was trying to tell me. "Mama says she's wondering where you've been for five hours."

"Out seeing a buddy of mine." I answered quickly, defensively.

Quiet waved her hands around and Carmen said, "Anyone we know?"

"Not you, Carmen. I, uh, excuse us honey-bun. I wanna have a word with your mother in private." 

Quiet's eyebrows knitted together as she followed after me to our room, shutting the door behind her. I couldn't lie to her because she'd squeeze it out of me regardless of what I do or say. 

"Hear me out: I went out to a FOXHOUND training camp not too far away from here. I expected to see a Corporal Campbell but instead I got my father, Kaz. He and I talked about joining FOXHOUND and he's willing to put one of us straight I. So longs we do this for two to three years. Now, I'm sorry I went behind your back, but you don't deserve to go back to war after what Skull Face did to you. Let _me_ do this. For our family."

Quiet sighed, shaking her head as she looked down at her hands before meeting my eyes again and gave a saddened frown just when the door opened where Carmen peeked her head in and asked if she could have nachos for dinner. 

"Carmen, out!" I barked, throwing my arm out. 

Carmen squealed childishly and ran off, screeching. 

"Oh, that kid just drives you crazy, doesn't she?" I chuckled, shaking my head. 

Quiet and I exited the room, following Carmen down the hall when a knock came at the door. Reaching my hand behind my back, I pulled the back of my shirt up and grabbed hold of a revolver and drew it, pointing it at the door which I opened with my free hand. There were two people there: one wearing a red raincoat stood before me, head bowed, obscuring their face. They weren't too tall, possibly in their early teens. The other was of closer height to me, but their face was also hidden excluding their physical appearance, which matched that of a woman. 

"Can I help you?" I asked discouragingly and placed my thumb over the hammer. 

The smaller person looked up, exposing their face to me: the face of a young girl, who had a striking similarity to that of Paz Ortega - a young girl my father once knew. She shivered, batting her eyelashes at me. The other woman did the same and pulled her hood back, allowing their blonde hair to curl and poke up. 

"Are you Jackson Miller?" The adult woman asked strictly. 

"I may know him. Who's asking?" I spoke cautiously. 

"My name is Nadine. I am looking for Jackson. Can you please point me in the right direction in which we can find him. It's very important." 

"So important you have to come so coincidentally to _my_ home?" 

She opened her mouth to say something but words failed to be grasped to persuade me to help them. 

I looked down at the little girl, who then spoke out. "Please, mister. It would mean so much to us." She begged, raising her hands up and interlocked her fingers like she were praying. 

"Why does Jacks mean so much to you. What's your relation to him?" I asked again, this time hiding my gun back in my pants, this time in my left pocket. 

Sighing, I gave in and pulled the door wide open, offering them to come inside and escape the rain. They did so gratefully, taking their raincoats off as they did so as I shut the door behind them. 

"Qui--Uh, Quinn, honey? We've got guests. Make some tea, would you, please?" I raised my voice to Quiet, just catching myself from saying her name in front of the two. 

Quiet peeked from the kitchen and set her eyes on the two blondes folding their raincoats which they put on a hangar by the door before taking their boots off to avoid dampening the floor carpet and greeted Quiet. 

"She, she's a mute." I explained quickly and made my way to my favourite singular chair in the lounge and sat down as the two women sat beside each other on the three-seater just as Carmen appeared and scurried over to me, sitting on my lap. "Carmen, honey, say hello to our guests--I'm sorry, I didn't catch her name? Nadine and...?" 

"Catherine," the little girl answered shyly. 

"Catherine, Nadine, a pleasure to have you here in our home. Now, um... Jackson. What is it you want with him?" I spoke nervously, holding Carmen closely. 

Nadine rolled her eyes and said, "My husband, Benedict Miller, told me his other son was in the area, so I simply want to see my step-son. Is that so hard?" 

"Nadine... I, I am Jackson Miller." I confessed at last. 

She shot one eyebrow fully up with the other half up and seemed somewhat relieved but betrayed by my toying with her. "Well, that makes sense. You resemble Ben in some ways. Is this your real family, Jackson?" 

"Aye. Carmen is my own daughter by my own flesh and blood. And since I had and inkling feeling you were who you said you were, I'm going to tell you something nobody else knows." 

As if on cue, Quiet came along with the two cups of tea and handed it to Nadia and Catherine, both of whom took it without saying thank you. Quiet sat down in a two-seat chair, calling Carmen over to her. My daughter hopped off my lap and sat closely beside her mother and watched on eagerly. 

"Quinn is really a handle. Quiet's her real name. It's English for Tixij - which is Russian. She worked for the people who bombed my base of operations around a long time ago. My boss rescued him from Soviet capture in Afghanistan. That was just before I was sent with my boss... to eliminate Quiet - who we didn't know at the time who she really was until we saw her capability as a deadly sniper. Upon her capture and return to our base, I studied her - as I was a doctor there. I found out that due to a recent surgery - from being horrifically burnt that which her internal organs were also damaged - that's left her incapable of speaking. She can't eat, drink or breathe. She breathes through her skin because clothing would suffocate her, and she drinks through showers." I explained. 

"So how is she breathing now?" Catherine asked curiously. 

"Research and Development on Mother Base had created a special exoskeletal suit that projects a holographic projection of any clothing Quiet wants people to see by a little pad that has a list of a range of clothing." 

"So what do you do now?" 

"Nothing. We've plenty of money to live on for the rest of our lives. What about you?" 

"I work as a teacher at Catherine's school so I can keep an eye on her because of the dangerous enemies Ben's made in the past." 

"Understandable." I glanced at Quiet who gestured her hands at me. All I could understand was her saying something about Christmas. "Say... you doing anything this Christmas? Maybe we can all celebrate Christmas together?" 

"We would love to," Nadine bowed her head slightly. "But we should probably get going." 

"Already? You're welcome to stay." I offered. 

Nadine and Catherine both rose up from their seat and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your hospitality, Jackson." 

"It's been our pleasure. See you soon." 

I saw them out where it appeared the rain had lightened a little. Quiet and Carmen came along to stand beside me as the two women made their way to a car and drove off. I ducked back inside and switched the television on to watch anything to pass the time. A program from the night before was being played at the MGM Grand Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. From the wide shot of the screen, it seemed that Dean Martin himself was the Man Of The Hour. 

Don Rickles came out as last night's master of ceremonies. _"It's a great thrill for me, really, tonight to be master of ceremonies. This is one of the great all-time thrills I've ever had. This is a bigger thrill than watching Pat Boone autograph hockey pucks during the Ice Follies."_

A crowd laughed. 

_"My wife, Barbara, summed it up best. Earlier this evening, she said to me, 'Really,' - that's how my wife talks - 'I think it's going to be an exciting evening!' But don't go by her, she said that on our wedding night."_

More laughter followed. 

_"My wife told me to be polite this evening. By the way, she'd be with us tonight - my lovely wife, Barbara - but unfortunately she swam in our pool today with her jewelry on and drowned._ _Tonight, we are honouring our Man Of The Hour: Dean Martin. You heard the applause Dean, I'd worry. Can you imagine him, huh? Imagine him if he was in the infantry in World War Two? 'Attack!' "_ Don imitated Dean Martin's typical drunken state. _" 'Oh, go lay down first.' And so, uh, who we honouring tonight; a man who has trouble finding his legs..."_

Quiet settled down with me on the three-seater and snuggled up against me with Carmen lying on the floor in between her mother's legs enjoying the program. 

_"... Don't get me wrong. There's a lot of reasons why we should honour this man tonight. First of all, he's Italian, and I love the Italian people. I'll never forget the word of Carmine Gonganonzo who said to me in Brooklyn on a Saturday night,"_ Don acted out this Carmine's sudden impalement of a random weapon and collapsed, causing the audience and ourselves to rupture in hysterics. Don reappeared and started listing random - and possibly made-up - Italian names. _"Look at this; I'm making up names and Goldwater's writing them down. When other people can work you over, Italian's are fantastic people. They can work you over in an alley while singing an opera."_ He proceeded to sing like an Italian whilst pretending to beat someone up. _"I got an album! Dean, do you understand any of this? If you do, blink twice. If you don't, blink three times; and we'll let you go to the toy-toy..."_

At the first commercial break, I got up from my seat to retrieve a notepad and started scribbling down possible gifts for Nadine, dad and Catherine for Christmas since we agreed to celebrating it together. Quiet peeked at what I was writing and intercepted my writing to list a few more items that they would like. Then Carmen jumped in, naming things that women are into like make-up, clothes and shoes. 

**December 22nd**

(Quiet P.O.V) 

A pre-Christmas dinner gathering was held at Nadine's place - they offered, plus, we'd have the chance to check out their place. We brought some food to share around since that was traditional, but my only worries were meeting Jackson's father after ten years. As we walked up to the door, Carmen rang the doorbell when Catherine appeared, welcoming us in. Carmen entered first with Michael and myself following. Nadine met us and gave us all a kiss on the cheek when she raised her voice at the lazy sod sitting on the couch with a beer can in his hand. Once the food we brought was on the dinner table along with the rest, Jackson went to greet Kaz who'd forced himself up to his foot and walking stick and met his son with a hug. My heart ran a hundred miles an hour just for being in Kaz's presence since he'd wanted me dead for a long time. He finally looked at me, tipping his head at me. We conversed for a bit when Nadine sang out, calling everyone to gather at the dinner table. Though I still wasn't capable of eating or functioning like any normal person, I simply sat there and made sure Carmen at her food. 

"So... how did you two meet?" Jackson asked bravely, inquiring at how Kaz and Nadine met. 

Kaz laughed nervously as he put his fork down. "Nadine and I met, uhm... Jacks, son, y-you remember that Halloween party you went to when you were five? I said I was going to grab something from the car with Katie's mom?" 

"Uh-huh," Jackson muttered, clearly unsure of where this was going until it hit him. "Oh. Oh! Oh! Oh my God, dad! Y-You and Nadine?! While you and mum were--C-Can I talk to you, in private?!" He scolded his father, who was in great shame about this matter as the two got up from their seats and disappeared from sight. 

"So, Quiet... how did you come about to meeting Jackson?" Nadine asked, breaking the awkward moment and looked down at her plate and stuck some steak in her mouth before looking back up at me. 

Though I was hesitant to indulge, I did so without shame of my past since the past was, well, the past. 

(Jackson P.O.V) 

"You cheated on mum?! How could you?!" I snapped, finally letting my anger free which I'd been building up for a long, long, long time. 

"N-Now, son--" Dad spoke nervously only for me to shout over him. 

"With Katie McMahon's mum! The mother of my childhood crush! And you knocked her up?! I should be thankful I didn't end up going out with her..." 

"Can you just calm down for one damn second?!" 

I shut up and expected him to give me a reasonable excuse. 

"All I can say is: I'm sorry. I was young, I was foolish, and that was why I drank so much after your mother passed. Your sister reminds me so much of Paz. I adored her like a sister. I just despised Quiet so much because I saw her as my demons coming back to haunt me: because I was scared of losing everything I worked so hard to gain." 

All my rage built up seemed to suddenly flood away, leaving nothing but a dry, barren wasteland of dryness behind. No emotion I could register to my satisfaction numbed the pain I was feeling. In place of my anger, tears came and I wept. 

"Dad, I... I didn't know. I-If you told me sooner, maybe I--" I spoke in a comforting manner when dad raised his hand up, silencing me. 

"No. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have slept with Katie's mother. I shouldn't have gone back to war when your mother had you. I've made plenty of mistakes. And you and I know that one day, I'll pay for it dearly." He said in a brittle voice. 

"Father..." I said but my voice trailed off in a broken hush. 

Dad took a few steps forward so we were standing directly in line with each other and put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner before walking out of the room. I took a minute to compose myself before heading back out to have my dinner where I found everyone finishing their meals with dad sitting on the couch, beer in hand, watching the television. I sat back in my seat and resumed eating while Quiet and Nadine conversed through sign language and Catherine and Carmine played with some dolls. I made my way out the front door and sat on the steps to the house and drew my Walkman and played the next song on the playlist. 

_"It's not time to make a change  
Just relax, take it easy  
You're still young, that's your fault  
There's so much you have to know  
Find a girl, settle down  
If you want you can marry  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy_

_I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy  
To be calm when you've found something going on  
But take your time, think a lot  
Why, think of everything you've got  
For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not..." _

Someone came up behind me and settled beside me on the steps, which was when I paused my Walkman. Immediately, I set my eyes on Catherine who'd decided to accompany me on this cold Christmas evening. I noticed Catherine hugging herself as she leaned forward a little, her skin creating little bumps around her exposed areas. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her back, in which she thanked me and held my jacket by its collars. 

"Thank you, Jacks." She said appreciatively. 

"No problem. Sis." I responded, tipping my head at her. 

"You know... we've got a lot catching up to do." 

"Like what? Do you expect me to play catch with you? Maybe let you draw makeup on my face? A little dressing up and strutting on a catwalk?" I witted, causing Catherine to giggle laughing. 

"No!" She exclaimed, playfully slapping my arm. "We can just, talk?" 

"About what?" 

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. 

"Well... let's start from the beginning: our childhoods." I began, and put my Walkman away. Clearing my throat, I said I'd begin. "Um... well... my childhood was like anyone else's; parent's raised me good, learnt to play the guitar, played a lot of rugby, got good grades... aaand, I had a childhood crush whose mother my--sorry, _our_ father, screwed. Uh, and you?" 

"Well, _my_ childhood was like yours, except I got straight A's - topping all of my classes--" She began, sounding rather up herself when I jumped in. 

"Pssh. Showoff." I scolded lightly. 

Catherine gave me a grumpy smile and rolled her eyes. "Anyway... I played the clarinet and I would go to Lou's Cafe with the gals and talk about boys while we had milkshakes." 

"Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?" I blurted at random. 

"Strawberry. Obviously." She answered quickly. 

"Good choice," I said, bobbing my head up and down satisfactorily with her answer. 

A pair of feet stomped right next to us, interrupting the bond-filled moment between Catherine and I, where I looked up and saw Quiet standing over us, looking down at us with a suspicious look about her. 

"Oh, hey, Quiet. Catherine and I were just catching up on... stuff." I greeted my wife and glanced at Catherine since she really did uniquely look like Paz. "It, it's really extraordinary. You... dad showed me some pictures of her in 1974. You know, he truly cared about her, but when she died, he seemed lonely, like he just lost a best friend." 

"Oh, you mean this?" Catherine said excitedly. 

Catherine sprung up to her feet and rushed back inside the house, only for her to return moments later, holding a photograph in her hand that which she handed to me. I looked down at the photograph and saw a young version of dad before he got tortured in Afghanistan, playing the guitar with Paz. 

I held the picture up beside Catherine's face and studied both Paz' face as well as Catherine's. Quiet half-squatted, observing the picture herself. 

I muttered to Quiet, "Can you see it? Hang on... gimme your hand," when I noticed something peculiar about Paz' left hand. 

Catherine complied hesitantly and gave me her left hand. I took her hand into mine and noticed Catherine's ring finger was shorter than normal. Not like it was deformed, more like it was cut off. 

"Your finger. What did you do to your finger?" I asked, puzzled with its strange lack of length. 

She bowed her head, seeming ashamed of the matter about her ring finger. 

"Someone cut it off, or did you have a kitchen accident?" I asked legitimately with no intent to mock her. 

"Shit happens." She murmured. 

I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly, showing some comfort. Carmen stepped outside and drew her mother's attention onto her by taking her hand into hers. As it was way past Carmen's bedtime, the four of us headed inside and said our goodbyes, knowing we'd see each other again in two day's time. 


	15. The Agony Is Your Triumph

**April 28th, 2005**

(Quiet P.O.V) 

A bark came around as a golden retriever came scampering into the kitchen, staring straight at me as it sat on its bottom gnawing a letter in between its teeth. I ceased chopping carrots and reached down to fetch the letter from its mouth and tore it open to read the contents of the letter. 

_'To Mr Jackson Miller,_

_It is with great displeasure, that I inform you of the death of your father in his cabin home in Alaska on the night of the 13th of April. We have reported this case as a murder: he was shot six inches from his heart. A funeral shall be held in two month as funeral arrangements have been filled out by Catherine Miller._

_Yours truly,_

_Commandant_ _Lassard_ _of the Alaskan Police Force'_

My gaze was drawn away from the letter to someone wandering through the back yard. Carmen was making her way back inside the house with a rather proud smile on her face. Carmen caught me holding the letter with Arnie sitting beside me. 

"Who sent, ma?" Carmen inquired and dawdled towards me to take the letter from me. 

I stood by quietly, anxiously awaiting her reaction to her grandfather's passing. She gasped, covering her mouth with her good hand as her non-dominant hand started to shake the paper. Our eyes met, where a glimmered tear made her eye twinkle. We came towards each other and hugged it out, knowing it would break Jackson's heart when he'd find out. Several minutes passed when Carmen decided to ring Catherine and tell her the news. 

"Hello? Catherine?" Carmen greeted Catherine once she was able to get through. "Uh... Catherine, your father... he, he was found dead in his home on the 13th. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. Cathy? H-Hello? Cathy, you there?" 

I took the phone from Carmen and pressed it to my ear, only to hear faint sobbing coming from the other end. For that whole day - having to wait from one in the afternoon to nine at night - Carmen and I waited anxiously for Jackson's return, as it was like waiting to tell one's parents about the detention letter they've received. A knock came at the door, barely startling me to answer it. When I did, two officers - different ones to the fat, old one and his son - stood outside with their car lights flashing red and blue. 

"Mrs Miller?" The officer on the left with the black fuzzy mustache spoke roughly. 

I hummed, nodding slowly. 

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your husband's been in a car accident. It was a head-on collision with a trailer truck and his vehicle." The officer explained, holding his hands by his front with his head tilted to the side. 

My heart sank in my chest as I bowed my head and called Carmen to accompany me as the officers offered to give us a lift to the local hospital Jackson was being kept in. By the time we arrived outside the hospital, Carmen and I held hands as we wandered to Jackson's floor and headed all the way down the hall, turning left and right and right again before arriving outside his room. Inside, two out of six curtains were pulled shut whereas the other two were nearest the window side of the room. Carmen and I wandered to the second bed on the left and peeked inside, finding Jackson lying peacefully in a bed with his mouth open a little so the bottom half of his upper teeth were showing. We sat on either side of Jackson's bed and settled in when someone appeared at the feet of Jackson's bed. 

"You must be Mr Miller's family. I am Dr Khan. I have good news and bad news. I presume you have a preference?" The Asian man spoke, holding a clip board in his right hand. 

I nodded my head, noticing Carmen doing the same also. 

The doctor took a sharp inhale and looked directly at me and said, "The bad news is: your husband lost his right leg; up to his knee. The good news, is that he is is capable of wearing a prosthetic leg, but not for another several months. Do you have any questions?" 

"The damage... how bad is it?" Carmen asked nervously. 

The doctor took another sharp inhale and briefly removed the quilt off of Jackson to reveal his leg bandaged at the knee. "He is in a coma, but he should be awake hopefully two weeks or less." 

We understood the requirements since visiting hours were almost over. So Carmen and I took our leave after ringing Catherine to pick us up. After waiting half an hour outside in the cold - the weather surprisingly started to affect me even though I couldn't really feel anything when I was in my prime as a sniper - Catherine pulled up and honked at us so she knew we knew she was there. I hopped in the back with Carmen in the front and we were off. 

"How's Jacks?" Catherine asked Carmen, seeing as how she was the only one who could speak between her and I. 

"It's pretty bad. Right leg cut off to his knee and he's in a coma, so..." Carmen answered shakily and slouched in the passenger seat. "Sorry about your dad." 

"It's... it's okay. I, uh... mum's pretty broken up too. She's in shock." Catherine spoke frailly and sniffled. 

"Do we know who... you know?" 

"N-No. Daddy told me about his adventures with Diamond Dogs. And his dislike with you, Aunty Quinn." 

_Of course he did._

"But do you have any idea? Any at all?" Carmen said desperately. 

They fell silent as they pondered for someone to accuse for suspicion of Kaz's death. The one person I could've suspected the least was Big Boss, but then again, could Ocelot? Or perhaps Cipher or XOF? I drew Carmen's attention onto me and gave her hand gestures, telling her my thoughts and in turn, told Catherine. When we arrived at Catherine's place, Arnie and Catherine's dog, Bishop, came scampering out to meet us but refused to bark as we made our way inside to stay there for the night to look after Nadine and Catherine. 

**May 19th**

(Jackson P.O.V) 

Music playing was what woke me from my slumber. The bed I laid in was possibly one of the most relaxed bed's I've ever been in - it would be better if Quiet was here with me, but she wasn't. 

_"... Nicola and Bart_   
_Rest forever here in our hearts_   
_The last and final moment is yours_   
_That agony is your triumph_

_Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_   
_Rest forever here in our hearts_   
_The last and final moment is yours_   
_That agony is your triumph..."_

I couldn't feel much of my body except my face. Despite being in bed for a prolonged amount of time, my muscles seemed insensated and my head was so relaxed it refused to comply with my demands to turn it. The room I was in was filled with five other beds - I was in the middle with the doorway in my general direction to my right - every bed with its curtains closed when a nurse waltzed in with a vase with red flower petals. She then leaned over my bed, noticing that I was awake and fixed my pillow so I was sitting up now. I moaned as the nurse backed away and stood by the vase as a doctor came in and stood to my right. 

"Good morning, Jackson. How are you feeling?" The doctor spoke, bowing his head slightly since he was Asian - possibly Korean or Chinese or maybe even Vietnamese, whichever of the three. 

I tried to speak but my tongue was also lazy, so nothing but slurs and mumbles came out. 

"Give it a moment. You have been in a coma for two weeks now." 

"Uhhmmurrgah? Wuhzuh? Oooeeess? Omuh? C-C-Cooowwwyyyy..." 

The doctor furrowed his brows, confused as to what I was trying to spell out. He then asked me to try moving my head. I complied, where my strength was very slowly coming back to me. Rolling my head, I lifted my head up and looked at the vase and then turned my head to look at a curtain and then looked back at the doctor. 

"Good. Now, up." He praised me, briefly pointing at the ceiling before stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. 

I did so to his amazement, which was when he proceeded to fill me in on everything that happened prior to the accident two weeks ago. Once he was finished concluding the matter of rebuilding my strength, there was the matter of using a prosthetic leg. With the nurse's help, she massaged my body whilst I used the energy I harnessed to move my limbs. After twenty minutes of attempting to move me, I was completely tired and feeling useless. My heart was racing after struggling to even try to get up. Alas, it wasn't much of a success. 

"We shall try again this afternoon," the doctor panted a little. 

"That... is... best..." I said raspily and laid back in bed as the nurse fixed up my bed. 

"You have visitors," said the nurse, calmly. 

I gawked at the entrance to the room and spotted Quiet twinkling her eyes at me. She was wearing a grey uniform with two green gloves, a black vest and a collar around her neck and her hair went loosely down to her shoulders. 

"Q-Quiet?" I murmured, dearly confused with her appearance. 

Quiet creased her forehead at me, grimacing at me as she walked slowly over to me and grabbed me roughly, throwing me out of the bed onto the floor. I tried moving, but really felt like I was frozen to the ground as Quiet stood over me and produced a handgun and pointed it at me. Loud footsteps clapped against the tile floor, where a second person came along and stood beside Quiet. 

"Sans Lingua Franca - the world will be torn asunder, and then it shall be free." Skull Face's voice echoed. 

A third person came along. A blonde woman who I assumed was either Catherine or Paz Ortega, she took her place beside Skull Face and scolded, "You can kill Skull Face, murder Kaz, burn the world down and it still won't bring me back. Me, or any of the dead." 

More noise clattered, where there was one firm step and then a clankly one where father came into view and stood to the open space beside Quiet and lifted the right corner of his upper lip. "Why are you still here: to suffer!? Now, I feel my leg, my arm, even my fingers... The body I've lost, the comrades I've lost... it won't ever stop hurting. It's like I'm still here. You feel it too, don't you Jacks? I'm gonna make you suffer... You've only got two options: heaven, or hell." 

It was at that moment when I dared to look back at Quiet, the trigger woman, and noticed her lips move. 

"You. Are, my vengeance," Quiet spoke, revealing her voice to me before she pulled back on the trigger, causing my body to jump at the impact of the bullet penetrating my body. 

When I checked for the bullet wound, I found a butterfly crawling out of my chest before fluttering away. It wasn't until I realised I was in a dream, and I was really still in my hospital bed, acquitted from my rehabilitation. The nurse - the same one who I saw in my dream as well as her being in reality - who was frequent with her visits to my arrangements, came in with a tray that she laid on my lap once I sat upright. 

"How are you this morning, Jacks?" Nurse Megan greeted me. 

I looked down at the tray and identified each bit of food on there for me to eat. "Fine, fine. I, uh, I thought the exterminator took care of the roach problem?" 

"Hm? Pardon?" 

"Check it." 

I picked up a fake cockroach and lifted it up to the nurse's face, causing her to scream in fright while I laughed hysterically, holding my tray on either side so my food and drink didn't spill. 

"You, are a terrible, terrible man, Mr Miller." Nurse Megan scolded me. 

"Oh, come off it! Everybody needs a laugh now and then. Why do we laugh, because we _must_ laugh!" 

"Is this how you want your family to remember you?" She asked with a strange tone that I couldn't decipher was whether sarcastic or mean. 

"S'not a bad thing, really. I wanted to be a comedian when I grew up, but instead I settled with serving the army." 

"Rest now, soldier, you're safe now." She purred. 

"Are we really safe?" I questioned, half expecting an answer. 

The nurse left without another word, only for her presence to be replaced by Quiet, Carmen, Catherine and Nadine, all of whom had flowers and balloons that said 'Get Better Soon!', smiling frowns as they came over to greet me, even though I was due to leave in the next five hours. 

**April 13th**

(Unknown P.O.V)

My feet crushed the snow that went up to my knees as a blizzard came down on me. After having to walk for nearly two kilometers from the main road, I was able to locate the cabin. As I walked up the steps, I heard soft growling come from inside. My hand grabbed the handle and opened the door, which was where two huskies started sniffing me and acted excited to my presence. I crept inside, closing the door behind me and found Miller walking out of a room and set his gaze on me.

"I told you this day was coming. Now you're gonna die a man, Kaz. You chose the wrong side this time." I announced as I drew my revolver and pointed it at him.

"So... that's how it's going to be? You're gonna kill me in cold blood." Kaz spat and stood in line with me.

Scoffing, I reached for my second revolver and opened the chamber, emptying the bullets inside but kept one in and spun the chamber before tossing it to Kaz, who caught it with his good hand and immediately pulled on the trigger. I did the same with my other revolver and waited to pull on the trigger as he and I squared off. Seconds passed as Kaz and I stared daggers at each other, anxious to draw our guns on each other. As soon as I saw Kaz's arm twitch, I shot my arm up, pointing my gun directly at him and pulled against the trigger the second I heard my hammer click. A shot went off, penetrating Kaz's left chest. In reaction to the bullet, he held onto his gun and staggered backwards, falling into a rocking chair and breathed heavily. Slowly, I walked over to Kaz after picking up my bullets and took back my other gun, loading them and stared down at Kaz.

"You knew this day was gonna come." I stated coldly.

Kaz coughed blood that ran down his chin. "Y-Yeah..."

He reached his good hand into the inner pocket of his jacket and shakily pulled out a letter that he presented to me. I took it and slipped it inside my pants pocket and turned my back to him and walked out after making sure to take his dogs with me so I could drop them off in the nearest town so they could be taken care of without Master Miller around anymore. 

**May 20th**

Now I really felt like I was becoming my father. All I was missing out on was losing my arm, even though that is something I don't want to happen. Sure, I had half an ear, but that, I can put up with. Quiet had left to go on mission overseas for a year or two since I really couldn't do anything now with only three working limbs. Even though I had plenty of time to get used to my new leg in the hospital, Catherine insisted she'd look after me every now and again to make sure I was managing well on my own while she worked as a wedding planner. 

**June 17th**

(Quiet P.O.V) 

A fair many people had gathered for Jackson and Catherine's father's funeral, some of whom were the soldiers in Kaz's unit. Carmen, Nadine, Jackson, Catherine and I all sat at the front of the church we were in as the priest continued with the funeral rite. 

"... and now I'd like to call his son, Jackson, to come up and say a few words to memorialise Benedict by." The priest concluded, calling Jackson up to replace him at the podium. 

I gave Jackson a gentle caress down his spine as he got up and stood behind the podium and reached into his inner jacket breast pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not prepared at all. Uhm... All my life, I thought I knew my father. Turns out, I barely knew him at all." Jackson began, appearing nervous. "Most of the time I spent with him, he was a dick-tator! But, he had his morals. By God, he was fierce but his heart was divided. If any man here from his squad, they can vouch for him and say he knew what he was doing: imagine a class full of students, and one who had a learning disability; any teacher would make that one person feel inclusive, but with dad, he made the whole team, a family." 

His eyes met mine as we both exchanged a smile to one another as he continued commemorating his father. 

"He didn't approve of my wife, but eventually, he saw her as someone who earned his respect, not someone who deserved it. We've all suffered. Some of us have had it worse than others - but then again, the brave men and women who're serving our great nation come home battle scarred: and I can guarantee that we have seen some pretty evil stuff. I'll just finish up by saying... dad, we'll miss you. But we'll be reunited again in the world above this one." 

The funeral ceremony was held outside where Jackson and three other pallbearers helped carry the coffin outside. The men of Kaz's squad slammed medals on the coffin before they and Jackson saluted the coffin as it was lowered into the grave. 


	16. Ways To Fall

**April 5th, 2009**

(Jackson P.O.V) 

"You haven't changed a bit," said a familiar voice as I stood over dad's grave. 

"No. Not really." I answered, still staring at the gravestone before looking up at Ocelot. 

"I'm sorry about your old man. Him and me... we mightn't've seen eye to eye, but I just hope it was a quick death." 

I bobbed my head up and down, wishing dad didn't have to die like this. Maybe in a nursing home or in his sleep, but being murdered in his cabin? That's just cruel. 

"Who... who would do such a thing?" I asked, heartbroken. 

"I dunno, Jacks. We've still got a war going on. Your father, he would want you to keep fighting, you know." Ocelot said, twitching his upper lip which supported the mustache he was growing out as well as his hair. 

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. But my leg... I'm afraid I just can't. I'm not who I once was, Ocelot. I'm sorry. But Quiet is _not_ going in my place. I just can't lose her." 

Ocelot turned around so that we were still standing directly in line with each other, but his back was to dad's grave and his hand was now up on my shoulder before we parted ways. I looked down at my bare hands and opened my palms so I was looking at what part of me was still real - the part of me I managed to retain from my time at war, excluding my ear and my leg. 

(Quiet P.O.V) 

Being a long way from home was pretty nerve-wracking. That is, if you had a family come home to, in which case, everyone on the plane I was in surely was terrified in one way or another of the war we were being sent to. Luckily for me, I still had it in me to use a rifle, just not using my abilities like I used to. Maybe that's because of how long it's been since I last used them, or maybe they wore out? 

I'd be lying if I said (ironic, right?) I didn't miss war. Then again, it felt good to be far away from the action. Behind the scope was good. The metal gears my squad and I were tasked with eliminating had been advanced to A.I controlled bipedal weapons of destruction and they were a threat to humanity. And what was worse, Ocelot was working with the enemy. 

  
It was worse than I thought. Someone had funded Cipher with mass weapons of destruction: Metal Gear. The Patriots had full control of the world but Liquid Snake, formerly Eli, was growing quickly in their ranks in order to gain full control of the Patriots and begin his takeover of the world which he plans on restoring the world to the Cold War times. 

**_Ten years later..._ **

(Jackson P.O.V) 

Knowing that there was a new elite force to take over from us with saving the world put some ease to my conscience. Quiet and I had been living a good life together while Carmen grew up to become one of the best lawyers in the country. Unfortunately, a sudden illness penetrated my lungs, causing me to experience the most painful kind of cancer the world had never seen. The only people that saw something like this before was Quiet and I. The only other people are dead. Everyone is dead. By the time I'm gone, she'll be the last one to live our legacy. 

_"Birds in the sky  
Carry these words for me   
Life tasted sweet,   
It let me live,   
It let me breathe _

_Love hurts so bad,  
But still saved my soul   
Flowers of a brighter past   
They bloomed so free,   
Beneath the sun _

_Memories,  
I want to give them to you,   
So you can see,   
What we left there   
When all hope bleeds out, _

_What remains is doubt,  
Should have left it all for you for tomorrow   
As your time draws near,   
Will you live in fear?   
Could have left it all for you,   
But we let go..."_


End file.
